


本当の気持ち(真正的心情)

by tofukinokodon



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofukinokodon/pseuds/tofukinokodon
Summary: 两人自高中时代开始的暗恋故事。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Daikichi Karube, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. 真正的心情（安达篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 很多我流设定：
> 
> 没有读心魔法。  
> 有黑泽与安达分别与他人“交往“的设定。  
> 有苅部大吉出现的部分。

0  
“他的家庭原来是这样的吗……”  
“有这样的父亲可真的是不幸啊……”  
安达抱着生物部的书籍和样本慢慢地在走廊中穿行，同学的窃窃私语不可避免地传入耳中。可能是每个班每个小团体都有自己私下的line群组吧，有些人就是需要以人类的不幸为饵食，在一遍一遍的八卦过程中获得快乐。15岁的安达早早就明白了这样的道理。

1  
说起来，自己对于这样的议论已经见怪不怪了。父亲与母亲的离婚发生在安达初中的时候，两亲离婚之后安达便一直跟着母亲生活。  
离婚并不是罕见的事情，罕见的可能是离婚的原因：父亲是gay，他在某次婚内出轨男性被母亲发现而离婚。这样的事件在这个邻里关系好得过分的社区也成了人们茶余饭后谈论的事情。  
安达在那时就懂得了原来人是可以既喜欢女性又喜欢男性的，喜欢男性的男性原来也是可压抑自己的本心而与女性结婚的。  
安达的母亲在离婚后度过了一段消沉的日子，与自家母亲要好同住一社区的主妇们便隔三差五至家中帮忙。那时，安达每日吃着不同口味的各家饭菜。安达在这些阿姨的眼中看见了怜悯，甚至还有一丝庆幸，庆幸自己家中生活美满，毕竟大部分的幸福都是通过对比才能获得的。  
约莫三个月后，在一次彻底的大扫除后，母亲将父亲在家中的痕迹都清除掉后开始振作起来，一边作为派遣社员在公司工作一边作为家庭主妇将家里打理得井井有条。  
在出版社作为主编工作的父亲每月会按约汇来数额不菲的抚养费，但安达和母亲两人则是十分默契地一律忽视父亲发来的问候或请求见面的短信。  
安达在选择高中升学学校的时候特意选择了离家很远的一所男女混合高中，这所高中有着不错的生物部，也有着不知道自己家庭背景的同学们。

2  
进入高中已经近三个月了。自己生活也已经三个月了。现在在离家很远的市内高中读书，母亲特意前来和安达一起选了一间面积不大的1LDK租下，作为高中生来说已经算是不错的住所了。虽然时常会思念家里母亲亲手做的生姜烧、土豆炖肉之类的家常菜，但离家的青春期少年还是因为有了自己的一方小天地而开心。  
夏天的天气总是变化多端，连着数日突降大雨难免让人心情不佳。就算是在生物部活动室饲养磷虾的安达同学也难免因为空气中的湿度而烦躁起来，更别说是参加篮球部活的黑泽同学了。  
两人是同班同学，座位也是相邻。  
与不引人注目的安达不同的是，自开学开始黑泽就吸引了全班人的注意，尤其是同班女生。就算是青春期自尊心很强的男生们也不得不承认脸好看到这种程度的高中男生可真是不多见。不仅如此，黑泽的成绩也非常不错，待人接物也无可挑剔，因此在男生女生中都有着很高的人气。  
因为初中的经历，安达还是有点害怕和同班同学交流。在黑泽令人如沐春风的态度下，两人一来二去也很快熟络了起来。但要说是好朋友么，倒也还算不上。  
放学的时候，令人烦躁的大雨恰好停了，安达背着书包走出教学楼便见到黑泽和篮球部的同学们并肩而行。  
『帅哥果然都是和帅哥一起玩的吧……』安达默默地想到。  
“安达，部活结束了，是要准备去看之前说的文具展会么？”黑泽率先打了招呼。  
“是的。“”明天见，黑泽。“  
“明天见啦。“  
安达走到存放自行车的车棚前，用钥匙解开了锁。  
骑行在夏天温润的风中，心情会变得舒畅一些。因为之前不愉快的经历，安达对于和同班同学建立起朋友关系还是有些害怕，但与之相反的是，安达在蓝色鸟社交媒体上有着还算活跃的账号。  
安达自小学起就痴迷于文具，口袋中的大部分钱一直都是变成了各大公司新发售的文具。从初中开始，安达就注册了蓝色鸟的账号。头像设置为一只探头探脑张望的可爱小海獭就再也没有变过，主要的分享便是各大公司新出的文具，并且会给出自己作为使用者的评价。升入高中以后，安达甚至购入了一只绿色的照明台灯，良好的打光会自己的测评更加专业。  
偶尔，安达也会上传自己制作的手帐内页。不得不承认的是有些人天生拥有对美的感觉 ，即使没有受过系统训练也能画出不错的图像，合理排布手帐的内容，安达就属于这类人。  
安达每次的推文都能有着一百上下点赞与转推数，其中也有许多安达已经觉得眼熟的follower，比如一位头像是黑色山羊的用户。安达对于各大文具公司也是有着偏爱的，其中安达最喜欢的品牌叫做丰川。丰川设计的产品总是兼具实用性与美观性，是站在消费者角度用心考虑的好产品。  
今天的学校生活结束以后，安达要去的展览就是他早就网上预约的丰川文具展会。  
『没有朋友也没什么关系，有着自己的爱好就算是不错的日子了。』普通的高一生安达一边骑着单车一边这样想着。

3  
安达的房子租在了治安不错的区，旁边就是静静流淌的多摩川，平时经常会有健身或遛狗的人经过。“住得贵一点也没有关系的，安达要好好生活呀。”母亲把安达送来东京时这么说着。  
安达平时对于饮食不甚在意，余钱都花在了文具上。高一生课业不是很紧，周末的安达便慢悠悠地睡到中午才起床，简单洗漱后出门去便利店简单买点周末的食物。  
行人在河边的步道上交错而行，远远走来了三只毛茸茸的大狗。安达自小就喜欢小动物，双亲离婚之前家里本来饲养着一只金毛，据说比安达还要大上两岁，是父母结婚时开始养的狗。父亲离婚时什么都没要唯独带走了这只非常老的狗。离婚之后，母亲的时间有限家里自是再也没有毛茸茸动物的身影，因此安达每次在这条河边步道遇到狗都会带着羡慕的眼神注视上好一会儿。  
“安达？”三只狗狗的牵引绳都被抓在手上，原来是同班的那位帅哥同学。没有穿高中的制服，而是穿着清爽的私服。  
『周末也这么耀眼真的好吗……』安达下意识揉了揉自己因为懒觉而有些乱的头发，笑了笑就算是打了招呼。  
“安达也住在附近吗？”  
“嗯，算是吧。”『也？』走进才看清，三只并不完全都是毛茸茸的大狗，有两只巨型贵宾犬和一只比格犬。『狗狗可真是不错啊，好想摸摸。上次摸到狗狗大概是……』  
“安达，要摸摸吗？这两只大狗都很乖的。”可能是安达羡慕的眼神太过于明显，黑泽善解人意地把两只大狗向安达的方向牵了牵。  
“啊？那谢谢啦。“安达朝黑泽笑了笑，开始抚摸其中一只狗狗的下巴。  
后来得知黑泽和自己顺路，便陪着黑泽和狗狗们走了一程。原来黑泽家也住在附近，他的学习塾今天恰好停课，就顺便帮家里人遛狗了。两只巨宾一只叫丸子一只叫团子，比格是家里的新成员，暂时还没起名。不知为何，安达觉得黑泽说道比格时候露出了很明显的无奈。  
“安达之前养过狗吗？看起来摸丸子的手法很娴熟。”  
“高中之前家里有狗的，现在一个人租的房子是禁止养狗的。”  
“诶？现在是一个人住吗？嘛……不过高中生的话在外面租房是蛮常见的。”  
“是的，是一个人住。”  
“那安达的老家是哪里呢？”  
“海边的小城市啦，那个很多人去海边车站打卡的小城市。”  
“哈哈是嘛……话虽这么说我还没有去过呢，可能我是白参加篮球部了。”  
……  
“安达如果很喜欢狗狗的话，有空可以来我家玩。团子很喜欢安达呢。”不知不觉中，便利店已经到了。黑泽和狗狗们还要继续散步，就和安达在此道别。  
『不愧是爽朗的帅哥，真是好客，应该有很多朋友吧。』安达默默地腹诽道，但还是向黑泽说了谢谢。  
自从在河边步道的偶然相遇之后，安达觉得和黑泽之间的交流变多了，可能是心中觉得喜欢狗的人没有坏人吧，安达默默地给心中的黑泽贴上了一个“可能的好朋友”标签。安达发现和之前被自己认为是现充的黑泽竟然有着很多很多的共同话题，从最近看的漫画到最新发售的游戏，两人都有着相似的喜好，更别说黑泽还偶尔会拿出团子的可爱照片给自己看。  
『原来就算是黑泽也有黄金人马打不过的时候呀……』  
安达也默默地鼓起勇气，在生物部也交到了一些朋友，其中有一位叫做藤崎的同级女生，也有一位叫做蒲部的高二男生。

4  
三个月过去，到了深秋，安达和黑泽已经彻底熟悉起来了，部活结束后往往结伴而行，有时会有黑泽在篮球部的同学加入，最自来熟的是一位不顾校规染着黄发的六角同学。安达觉得这人可能是自己见过神经最大条的同学了，经常会不加掩饰地说出自己的内心想法。  
今天的黑泽、安达还有六角也是在部活结束一同去了一家熟悉的家庭餐厅。  
“请问是黑泽优一吗？”在安达聚精会神消灭前面的炸鸡定食的时候，从邻桌走来了一位穿着制服的高中女生。她在黑泽面前站定了。  
“是的，请问你是？”黑泽停下了卷意面的叉子抬头问道。  
“我是小泽呀，小泽香里！之前住在你们家旁边……小学时候我们还一起上学来着”  
『这就是现充吗，居然还有这种青梅竹马的天降剧情。』和自己无关，安泽默默叉起一块炸鸡，毕竟炸鸡不趁热吃可就不好吃了。  
“啊……”黑泽慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，“我想起来了。”  
“好久不见呀，可以的话要不要交换一下line呢”女生掏出了手机。  
“好的。”黑泽也掏出了手机。  
等那位女生走远以后，坐在黑泽旁边的六角很大力地拍了拍黑泽的肩膀，“不愧是黑泽啊，你的幼驯染好可爱呀。”  
“也说不上是幼驯染吧……”黑泽慢慢卷起意面，似乎没有把这件事情放在心上。  
安达默默地想着：『黑泽一直是很受欢迎的。』安达曾经目睹过黑泽的储物箱因为从下方缝隙塞入的告白信件而卡住。话多的六角也偶尔会开玩笑地说向黑泽告白的女生从来没断过，他也偷偷地向安达八卦说现在黑泽似乎在外校有着交往对象的样子。黑泽本人倒是对于自己的感情生活不会主动说些什么，相应地他也没有八卦安达的情况。  
『这我倒是太感激了……如果要是谈论女生我可真是招架不来呀。』安达初中没有什么朋友，也从未对别人有过心动的感觉，直到现在也没有过像小说或者电影中描写的那般心头小鹿乱撞的感觉。  
气温一天天地下降，黑泽的训练场地挪到了室内，安达也需要调节生物部活动室的温度来为磷虾及昆虫们提供适宜的生长环境。安达本以为这样风平浪静的高中生活会一直持续下去，直到十二月开始那位转校生的到来。

5  
在学年要结束的十二月，有一位转校来的女生来到安达所在的班级，现正站在讲台上向大家问好。  
『是叫藤原对吧……受欢迎的藤原同学。我们的交集可以说是0，她大概不会知道我的。』安达尽力回忆已经被自己放入回收箱的初中记忆。藤原同学是安达初中隔壁班的女生，一直活跃在文化祭与社团。可能每个人的学校生活都会或多或少有着那种习惯于作为大家焦点的男生女生，这些渴求着他人关注的人往往成绩也不错，他们的交往对象也要是在人群中会发光的那类人。安达一直很不擅长与这类人打交道，他们精力充沛得过了头，说话的声音也很大。  
现在这么想的话黑泽也是会发光的那类人，但是为什么和他好像变成了朋友呢。安达沉浸在自己的思绪中，没注意到藤原同学恰好在自己和黑泽之间的空座位上坐下了。  
将头发染成栗色的藤原同学很快在新的班级和同学熟悉了起来。因为座位相邻，安达可以经常听到藤原找黑泽说话，甚至还有几次藤原还邀请黑泽放学后一起去新开的饮茶店。不过黑泽很忙吧，每次都以还有事情的理由回绝了。  
『我不是故意要偷听的，谁让藤原同学的声音这么大呢。』  
『黑泽也没什么好忙的吧，明明基本每天放学都和我还有六角混在一起，吃吃喝喝打打电动。』  
作为养狗经验者，安达最近周末还去了黑泽家里，黑泽的母亲最近调往外地，父亲工作很忙，黑泽一个人周末又要学习又自炊还要照顾三只狗实在有些困难，更别说其中的小胜（安达给比格犬挑了这个名字，他的意思是希望它可以做勇往直前的小狗）精力充沛得不像话。  
“安达，上午如果有空的话可以过来我家一下吗？”一反常态地，黑泽居然在周六上午八点就打电话把自己吵起来了。这可不像平时一直用讯息联系的黑泽。  
“可以是可以……发生了什么吗？”在周末睡懒觉时被吵醒的安达揉了揉眼睛，还没完全回过神来。  
“团子早上发烧，吐了很多还腹泻了。丸子和小胜看起来精神很差。我想带他们去诊所，可是家里现在只有我一个人。”黑泽在电话那头听起来非常焦急。  
“好的，我马上就到。你到我一下。”按下电话，安达草草收拾了一下。赶忙出了门骑上小单车飞驰起来。  
之前，安达一直把家里的金毛（名字是虎太郎）当作自己的哥哥，自然承担起来了照顾他的一部分责任。在安达小六的时候，虎太郎生了一场大病，初起症状就是发烧和稀便。听医生说是犬瘟，传染性很高，虎太郎能活下来算命大。希望黑泽家的狗狗们不要有事，他一个人肯定没办法把三只狗都带去诊所的。  
安达和黑泽费力地把三只狗狗分别安置到巨大的航空箱里，路边拦住的士，前往诊所。三只狗很快被交给了医生，团子的状况尤其严重，护士已经给了留置针开始给液。  
安置好三只狗后，安达坐在等候区。他看着和医生交谈的黑泽脸色变得越来越难过。  
“怎么样？”  
“医生说是犬瘟。团子发现得晚了，状况很差。”黑泽跌坐在安达旁边的椅子上，用手无奈地捂住了自己的脸。  
『这种时候要怎么办才好呢……』作为很不习惯身体接触的阴郁少年，安达就算是和之前的黑泽与六角也没什么拥抱搂肩之类的亲密举动，但是此时看着如此悲伤的黑泽，安达情不自禁地抬起手拍了拍黑泽的肩膀。  
“我妈最喜欢团子了。要是团子出了什么事情的话我妈一定对我很失望。”从来没见过如此陷入悲伤情绪的黑泽，安达也不会说安慰的漂亮话。于是他就将自己心中所想原原本本地讲了出来，他只觉得黑泽已经很了不起了，又要念书又要照顾宠物。安达还给黑泽讲了自家虎太郎的故事。  
后来，安达陪着黑泽在诊所等待了一天。  
第二天，两人只领回了丸子和小胜。  
安达记得在那之后黑泽的手机锁屏都是团子的相片，一直到大学一年级的冬天都没有变过。

6  
日历一页页地被撕下，很快到了期末考的时间。  
“在吗，安达？”手机的锁屏亮了起来，是六角。  
“有什么事吗？”安达擦着还滴着水珠的头发，解开了手机。  
“你看这个，安达。我在我们班渡边那边看到的。”六角很快地传过来一张图片。渡边是篮球部的经理。  
“不过我是不信的，安达可一点都不像gay啊。”  
那是一张没头没尾的聊天记录。左边的用户名是藤原遥，右边的则是截屏的渡边。  
【这么说的话，我们班的安达可能搞不好喜欢男生呢。】-藤原  
【诶？】-渡边  
【为什么这么说？】-渡边  
【我昨天和初中的同学吃饭了，她们说安达的爸爸就是gay呢，和男人出轨了抛下了安达和安达的妈妈呢。】-藤原  
【而且，安达啊，好像一直都没有和女生交往过呢】-藤原  
【话虽这样……也不代表人家就是同性恋吧。】-渡边  
【不要妄自揣测人家的性向。】-渡边  
【现在的事情，谁说的好呢。】-藤原  
【话说，你有没有觉得他和篮球部的那些帅气男生走得太近了？明明看起来体育很差的样子。】-藤原  
【尤其是黑泽和六角他们。】-藤原  
【他不会是喜欢体育系的吧？】-藤原  
“不过就算安达喜欢男生，我也是你的好麻吉哦😄”从图片点出来，六角已经发来了下一条信息。  
『这都算什么啊……』安达又好气又好笑，感觉心里堵得透不过气来。思索半天，只能敲下“不是假的，关于我家的事情。”安达发过去，看到那边显示正在输入。『果然还是害六角感到不知道怎么办了。』  
“我不喜欢男生。”安达再次迅速发送了一条讯息。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈我就说啦。”  
“要不然我还担心自己的屁股呢。”  
“……”对于六角的脑回路感到无语，安达只能发送无语来表示自己真的没话好讲了。  
“不过安达，我认为藤原同学这样散播别人隐私的是很不对的。”  
“我会告诉渡边让她不要向别人乱说的。”  
“安达放心吧。”  
[动画表情]六角发送了一只展示自己肌肉的百变怪表情。  
“嗯，谢谢你。”  
『真是意味不明的表情。虽然有时候让人无语的很，不过六角可真是个好人啊。』『但是……』  
但是有的时候，恰恰是迫切需要他人关注的同学才会把别人的八卦挂在嘴上，当作自己的谈资。“奇怪”“不同”“看起来真可怜啊”这样的话比粗俗的污言秽语还要伤人。  
『又来了……那种感觉』安达觉得教室和走廊里的每个同学都仿佛看到了自己的不堪而窃窃私语着，每个人的眼神都透露着猎奇的气息。甚至在男厕所，安达还遇到了非常恶劣的玩笑。  
就是因为这样，自己在初中时候才一直孤身一人，没有人会想和又阴暗家庭又古怪的同学交朋友的。如果一直不和他人发生联系就不会受伤了。  
好不容易挨过一天别人不怀好意的审视，安达默默收拾着自己的书本，打算赶紧回家。  
“安达，下午要不要去吃拉面？”回过神来，黑泽已经单手背着书包有手撑在桌子上看着自己了。他似乎是刚刚打完篮球，虽然是冬天，额头上还有着汗珠的痕迹，连着额发也变得有些湿漉漉的样子。  
“……还是算了吧。”『可能和黑泽他们一起度过的时间也要结束了吧，已经给他们造成困扰了。』  
“啊？为什么？这家可火了。冬天吃热辣的汤面最合适了。”  
“我调查过了，刚刚开的分店不排队。”  
“安达有事吗？明明上周你还说终于考完期末了这周可以闲下来了。”黑泽干脆两只手都撑在桌子上，期待地望着安达。  
“那……走吧。”『那就借着这个机会和黑泽说清楚好了。搞不好可能是最后一次吃饭了。』  
果然如黑泽所言，这家分店并没有排队。天色还早，座位上的食客不多。两人选好的拉面也很快上来了。  
“黑泽，关于我家的事情是真的。这也是我转校的原因。”安达掰开筷子，把面汤上的红油拌匀，他努力地让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖。“对不起，给你和六角造成困扰了。”  
“为什么要说对不起？这样的家庭也不是安达所能决定的。”黑泽皱了皱眉头，挑了一筷子拉面吸入。“咳咳，果然好辣。”  
“安达，我这么说虽然有点多余，藤原同学最近向我告白了，我打算不动声色地拒绝掉她。有点好笑吧，因为想和我放学一起走什么的，所以嫉妒和我一直在一起玩的你和六角，她好像还偷偷散播关于六角的传闻，真的是……”黑泽放下筷子，安安静静地看着安达。  
“是我的错让安达被误伤了，所以就想着今天请安达吃能让心情变好的拉面好了。我记得安达很喜欢吃辣。”  
『啊，不好，有点想哭……』安达把头埋的更低一点，希望能把自己将要涌出的眼泪慢慢憋回去。在初中的时候，几乎所有的同学都避开了自己，甚至之前关系不错的男生会特意在自己面前开粗鲁的玩笑。看来转学过来真的是正确的决定，遇到黑泽真是太好了。  
两人后来都没再说话，而是吃着自己碗里的食物。『今天吃的是辣味真不错，可以掩盖自己泛红的眼角』安达默默地想着。

7  
高中的第一个寒假开始，安达锁好小屋的门，回到了镰仓的家中，久违地吃上母亲做的家常菜。  
“安达，吃饭的时候不可以玩手机哦。就算是回好朋友的信息也不行。”  
“啊，抱歉。”安泽急忙扣下手机，手机那头是黑泽发来的马里奥卡带预约信息。  
“说起来，安达交到了很多朋友吧。你之前打电话的时候可是一直乐呵呵的。”  
“嗯。”脑海中自然地浮现出了黑泽的脸，也有六角等人的，虽然要小一点。  
“那我就放心啦。”母亲笑了笑。  
青春期的男生晚上偶尔会有一些旖旎的梦，安达也不例外。今晚的安达在自己的木质小床上躺下，很快地进入了梦乡。  
安达的房间取暖器散发着橘色的光，把小屋烤得热热的，安达的梦也是热热的。  
吃热辣汤面那天的黑泽溜入了安达的梦境。黑泽额上的汗珠还在，刘海也是湿漉漉的样子，整个人散发着阳光的味道。那天，安达忍住自己的眼泪低下头装作是汤面太辣了才涕泗横流，黑泽并没有再说些什么。在梦里，黑泽从对面起身，坐了过来，两手捧住了安达的下巴，把自己因为吃辣而有些红润的嘴唇送上。再然后，安达发现自己躺在黑泽的单人床上，被他压在身下，自己的白色衬衫被解开，黑泽的纷纷扰扰的吻从耳朵落下来，直到小腹。随着梦的进行，安达和黑泽的制服都被扔在了地上，在自己的与黑泽的性器贴在一起时安达发出了满足的喟叹。  
第二天早上，安达发现自己的性器硬得发痛。昨晚梦的碎片此时涌入脑海，安达慢慢清醒了过来。与梦中温度截然相反的是，安达此时觉得浑身冰冷，如坠冰窖。  
家里没有一张父亲的照片，但是安达觉得那个人的气息萦绕在每个角落，那个会与男性拥抱的人的气息。安达从来没有如此地厌恶自己。『这算什么，基因的力量吗……』  
接下来的几天，安达几乎做了他能找到的所有性向测试。这些测试包含着很多对于同性恋群体的偏见，只要仔细挑选选项那么安达能确定自己是100%的异性恋。  
但是，唯独在一个问题上，就算答案如此明显，安达也无法以欺骗自己的方式选择那个更合适的答案。  
毕竟，这个问题如此直白：你会对对同性产生性冲动吗？  
『没关系，只要我好好地掩藏起来，没有人会发现。毕竟，没有人能读取别人的心。』  
『而且，根据测试，我明明不是同性恋。』  
安达就在这样痛苦的纠结中迎来了新学期的开始。

8  
新的学期开始后，安达见到黑泽立马想到了自己的梦，他觉得自己的耳朵变得热了起来。显然，他对于掩饰自己心中的悸动还不是很擅长。  
安达思前想后觉得突然拉远和黑泽的距离更加显得欲盖弥彰，于是，男生们放学后一如既往地聚在家庭餐厅。  
“这是安达的，这是你的，六角。”黑泽新年期间短暂地回了遍布温泉的老家，给安达和六角带了土产。  
“谢谢黑泽！”六角拿到纸袋迫不及待地打开看了起来，“温泉馒头？真不错，我家老爹可喜欢吃了。”  
“谢谢。”安达见状也瞥了一眼自己的纸袋，似乎是有白色包装的温泉馒头，另外的是……和纸胶带set？『诶？看起来怎么好像还是上次卖切自己没约到的版本。』安达正想要打开看个仔细，不料被黑泽把纸袋合上了。“回家再看吧安达，和六角的差不多啦。”黑泽这么说安达就先把纸袋放在书包里了。  
“话说，安达，想不想认识可爱的女孩子？”六角不怀好意地笑着望了过来。  
『六角你的笑真的好阴险……』安达腹诽着摇了摇头。  
“六角怎么突然问安达这个？话说，你自己呢？”倒是黑泽接过了话头。  
“啊，说到这个黑泽，我可真得谢谢你。我俩开始交往了哈哈哈。多亏了你上次推荐的餐厅，氛围太好了。台场坐个摩天轮也很浪漫。”“不愧是黑泽，恋爱就是选好地点，一步步地推进就好了。”六角说得眉飞色舞，说到开心处还拿叉子指了指黑泽笑得更加灿烂。  
安达觉得心里有种酸酸涩涩的滋味，感到了自己与黑泽和六角迥然不同的实感。『果然是受欢迎的人，黑泽的恋爱运』『说起来，黑泽现在的手机挂饰，蓝色的，看起来也是情侣挂饰吧。』  
“周日去见见吧”六角一副幸好自己转回话题的得意感。  
“嗯。” 『如果试试的话，不就可以知道自己还有没有喜欢女生的可能吗？』安达应下来之后，心里乱乱的，只埋头吃自己的炸鸡定食，因此他没有看到黑泽一直望着自己，张了张嘴却最终什么都没说。  
“偷偷告诉你哦安达，这位松本同学一直喜欢安达呢。”『！』从来没有被人告白过的安达听到这话不免心中一动。“而且我保证，松本同学是你喜欢的类型呢，安静的小小的女生。”  
“六角你也太热心过头了吧……”黑泽捶了六角一拳。  
“有什么嘛，这样安达也可以有人陪了，多好啊。”六角戳了戳手机，找出了一个二维码示意安达扫一下。  
……  
确实是如六角所说，松本同学是可爱类型的娇小女生。按照六角的安排，两人进入电影院相邻而坐。电影有些无趣，放到一半的时候，松本的手越过来，在安达的手背上摩挲了几下。安达心中一惊，瞬时呆在那里不知怎么办才好。松本小小的手将安达的手翻了过来，与他十指相扣。  
本来就无聊的电影情节这下更加无法进入安达的大脑了，他的头脑一边混乱，第一时间想到的却是黑泽的手，黑泽的手很大，因为打篮球的原因还有些老茧，想来和这样柔软的手是无法比较的。后来又慢慢地想到如果是黑泽的话，这样的情况要如何是好呢，是吻上去吗……还是……  
安达没有注意到的是，在想到黑泽的时候，他的心中又出现了那样奇妙的悸动。  
电影散场的时候，还是按照六角的计划，安达送松本回家。  
在家门口的时候，松本向安达告白了。  
安达的大脑一片混乱，甚至组建完整的句子都有些困难。最终，他告诉松本自己明天，星期一，告诉她自己的答复。  
周日晚上，安达躺在小床怎么睡也睡不着，脑海中天人交战。  
『如果是和松本同学交往顺利进行的话，是不是到了最终的那一步自己就能确定到底是喜欢男生还是女生？』  
『不行，绝对不行。这样的话，和自己所鄙视的父亲还有什么区别！』  
『就算是童贞也没什么关系的，不能践踏别人的爱意。除了恋爱我可以做的事情还有很多。』  
安达躺在床上默默下定了决心，他决定要跟从自己的本心而活，不像自己的父亲一样以伤害女孩子的代价带上假面，这样带着假面的轻松生活令人作呕。  
第二天，安达回绝了松本同学的告白。

9  
“选择既有兴趣自己又擅长的事情作为未来职业是再好不过的了。”  
安达想着今天升学辅导老师的话。『如果当兽医是不是很好？自己本身喜欢动物，而且可以帮助喜欢动物的人们。团子去世那天黑泽那样的表情不想再看到第二次了，那样的颓丧很不衬他。』  
高二生安达默默就这样决定了升学的去向。虽然与人交往是安达苦手的部分，但是他的理解力并不差，因此成绩十分不错。再次与升学辅导老师谈过以后，安达把升学的目标划定在了东京与北海道的三所学校。北海道的这所公立学校十分难考，偏差值甚至达到了70以上。于是，安达在黑泽的推荐下报了同一家课后学习塾。  
『这样的话，和黑泽在一起的时间就可以多一点点了。』对于不能宣之于口的暗恋，安达也还是有一点点私心的。  
出乎意料的是，安达在补习塾见到了之前见过的小泽同学，她和黑泽的举动十分亲昵。『应该是在交往吧。』安达在心里给出了悲伤的猜测。  
这猜测在某个下午被安达自己证实了。  
那天，补习结束后，黑泽和安达说了之后有事情，两人便不像往常一样结伴回家。安达也没放在心上，他在课室多坐了一会，把今天讲解的例题又多做了几道之后，才慢慢收拾东西准备回家。  
走到课室的走廊，安达透过玻璃窗看到了黑泽和那位小泽同学站在门口。小泽正一圈圈地慢慢给黑泽围着围巾，在自己的位置看不到黑泽的表情，但是小泽脸上的表情自己就算没有恋爱经验也不会认错，那是电影里常见的恋人之间才会有的笑容。后来，两人一起并肩走出了补习塾的门口。  
『想必是一起回家了吧。』  
『真的很相配，俊男美女。』  
『这样就好了，和黑泽以朋友的身份一直相处下去吧……』  
『有的恋情注定无法告白。黑泽现在和小泽同学很幸福的样子，如果告白的话两个人必定都会受伤，朋友肯定也没得做了。』安达站在走廊，回过神来才觉得很冷。  
安达非常珍视和黑泽的友情。有位帅哥演员在接受访问的时候说对于异性恋男生来说，男性朋友只会出现在友情的横向坐标点上，无论如何都是不会出现在代表爱情的纵向坐标点上的。『在黑泽的心中，友情和爱情注定是无法相交。』在高中剩下的日子里，安达就这样在自己划定的界限之内小心翼翼地控制着自己与黑泽交往的尺度，努力地把心中燃烧着的微弱火苗熄灭。

10  
高二的下学期，安达一直经营的小蓝鸟最近收到了私信。是一直和自己有许多互动的黑羊先生。这位的用户名是一串混杂的数字和字母，安达记不住，就在心里称呼他为黑羊先生。  
【您好，打扰您了。我想咨询一下您关于送给恋人礼物的意见。】-黑羊先生  
『想送给恋人礼物，为什么要问我这个高中生啊？』安达不禁笑了出来，这位黑羊先生可真是奇怪。  
【是这样的。我和我的恋人已经交往了五年。我们是办公室恋情，都在丰川文具工作。】-黑羊先生。他的输入很快。  
【他和你一样，是个对文具很有sense的人，我一直有追踪你的测评，你和他的偏好似乎非常相似。虽然我是在丰川工作，但我是销售，他最近刚刚跳槽去了企划部，所以我在选择礼物的时候是没什么自信的，想要问问你的意见。】-黑羊先生。  
【弊社最近的内部文具展览门票，送给你作为酬谢。】-黑羊先生。  
【门票的图片】-黑羊先生。  
『他（彼氏）？』这信息量稍微大了一点，不过安达还是尽力抓住了重点。  
【好的，我非常乐意帮忙。】-安达。  
【谢谢你的礼物。】-安达。  
安达开始仔细阅读黑羊先生发来的详情链接，给出自己的建议后和黑羊先生约定下周一的下午在自己的补习塾门口交接门票。  
暮春时节，下午的雨刚刚停，地上落满了残败的花朵。  
这位黑羊先生如约来到安达的补习塾走廊。黑羊先生是穿着西装三件套的男子，一副精英的气息。可能是因为花粉症，他现在戴着口罩，只露出一双好看的眼睛。黑羊先生从黄色的公文包掏出门票递给安达，两人一起走向补习塾的大门。  
“又下雨了。”安达被雨滴砸到了鼻梁，回头在自己的背包里开始寻找雨伞。可是摸了一小会也没摸到。“我带了，这伞还挺大。”黑羊先生从自己的包里掏出一把折叠伞，打开。安达此时才注意到他的左手无名指上戴着一枚朴素的银戒。伞果然很大，大到可以让黑羊先生和安达始终保持着非常绅士的距离也不被淋湿。  
黑羊先生给安达介绍着这次内部展会的看点，安达听到有些入迷了，在过马路的时候没有注意来往的车辆。  
“小心！”一辆轿车突然驶过，黑羊先生伸出手把安达揽向自己，这样安达就不会被地上的积水溅到了。这个拥抱（如果可以说得上的话）很快就结束了。  
刚才，安达沉浸在与黑羊先生的交谈中，没有注意到驶过来的车辆，也没有注意到站在课室出口前定定望向这边的黑泽，黑泽的手中拿着一把没有打开的黑色折叠伞。

11  
因为进入了毕业年级，安达和母亲说好这年的新年先不回家过了。今年的假期除了和黑泽、六角出门新年参拜安达一直在家温书。  
新年第一天，安达起了个大早，与黑泽、六角一起汇入人流走向神社。看着近在咫尺的黑泽的侧脸，安达不禁偷偷观察了起来。黑泽浓密的睫毛落下来，他正以虔诚的表情双手合十向着天照大神参拜。『真好呀，不知道黑泽许的愿是什么呢？』  
“快点呀。”直到后面的人小声催促安达才回过神来。『我希望第一志愿合格，妈妈身体健康，朋友们都得偿所愿，黑泽……可以幸福。』安达拍了拍手，拜了三拜，许下了自己的新年愿望。  
毕业生的补习可是很疯狂的，新年第二天安达已经早早地坐在了课室里准备开始一天的学习，他没有想到黑泽也来了。  
“诶，黑泽怎么还来补习，你不是……？”安达前几天刚听六角说黑泽通过推荐入试已经基本拿到了东京内那所K开头的私立名校的入学机会。  
“多参加几所学校的二试，多点机会。说不定我能上东大呢，哈哈。”黑泽打断了安达的话头，笑着径自在安达旁边的座位坐下。“开玩笑。”  
“对了，安达，生物II的这几道题目你可以教教我吗？”黑泽从包里拿出了练习册，上面有几道用红圈圈出的题目。  
“嗯……我看看。”安达大体扫了一眼，确实是非常有难度的题目，不过好在自己新年之前已经刷过了，这时就免于在黑泽面前露怯了。『嘿嘿，可以教黑泽做题了。』安达在心中小小地开心了一下。  
考试来临之前的安达基本每天都有黑泽的陪伴，不管是在学校还是补习塾。对于安达来说，这样的复习倒不如传说中的那么辛苦了。  
……  
今年的春天来得很早，放榜时樱花已经开败了。  
安达的第一个新年愿望显灵了，他顺利地被北海道大录取了，除此之外，他的名字也出现在东京的某私立医科名校的录取名单上。六角没能考上东京的第一志愿，但是也顺利地被名古屋的国立大学录取了。  
“安达不去东京念书吗，毕竟你全部都考上了。你可以选学校，不是学校选你，好爽。”六角说道。放榜的下午，三人组相聚在家庭餐厅里庆祝。  
“那个是保底了，保底。”而且我查过了，我高年级可以交换来东京这边的。”安达之前想过这个问题，选择东京可以和黑泽继续有出来玩的机会，可是另一所可是北海道大学呀，是自己考上可以在心里悄悄放礼花庆祝的大学。而且，公立大学的学费会低一些，母亲也可以存一些钱养老。不顾一切地选择没有希望的爱恋不是安达会做出来的决定。“  
黑泽听了他们的对话点了点头，没说什么别的话。  
“诶？安达，那我呢，你不想来名古屋交换看看我吗？”六角拿肩膀撞了撞安达。  
“你太吵了。”安达眯起眼来故作高深地摇了摇头。  
“喂！”六角决定上手了。  
“那黑泽呢？”安达觉得黑泽今天话有些少了。黑泽他真的是很厉害，二试除了没考上东大别的国立大全部拿到了录取。  
“我还是去推荐入试的好了。”黑泽不动声色地拉开六角要伸向安达的手。  
“话说，我们毕业旅行去哪里啊？”被拉开也不恼，六角的思维很快地跳向了未来。“我和渡边有约了，只能分给你们一个月了。”六角一副得瑟的样子。“黑泽呢，你是不是也要和小泽出去玩呀？”  
“我和小泽早就分手了。”黑泽喝了一口乌龙茶，脸上看不出什么表情。  
“诶？为什么呀？”六角显然不知道。  
“没什么。”黑泽说完这话便不再多言。安达不会承认自己心中悄悄地燃起了那不该燃起的火焰。

12  
毕业旅行结束后，大家分散各地上学。黑泽留在了东京，六角去了名古屋，安达则去了北海道。和六角的联系渐渐变少了，倒是黑泽隔三差五地便会主动发来网上的搞笑段子，或者游戏漫画发售的新讯息。安达每次都会及时回复，在心里默默地庆幸自己和黑泽尚有联系。  
一直喜欢着小动物的安达在顺利入学兽医学部之后才发现自己的初心需要被异常艰苦的课程与见习锤炼，成为兽医的路是遍布荆棘的。课程不仅包括兽医内容也包含了人医内容，除此之外，大一新生们也要作为助手跟着带教医生进行临床见习。  
有了高中的经历，安达现在对于交朋友不再像初中一样害怕，他新认识的朋友叫做柘植。柘植的父母都是兽医，据他本人而言，他之后的路从出生就自然而然地被决定了，完全不给他自己选择的机会。经柘植的介绍，安达加入了文学部，并参加了学期初的联谊。  
联谊很糟糕，但是联谊所在店铺的酒很好喝，汤咖喱也很温暖。临出门之前，安达特意绕到吧台想看看调出温柔的鸡尾酒的调酒师，出乎意料的是，在吧台一排酒杯及一面小小的彩虹旗之后，忙碌的只有一位染着黄毛穿着夏威夷衬衫的小哥在低头擦拭着杯子。『不良吗，反差好大。』  
“那就是调酒的人，苅部。”一直和安达走在一起的柘植用胳膊碰了碰安达。“这家店叫苅部商店，那就是苅部商店的苅部，虽然看起来是不良，但其实是老板。”  
“两位小哥，觉得今晚的酒和口味吗？”大概是察觉到两人的视线，苅部抬起头打招呼。  
『！』如果不是看到苅部的脸，安达不会相信世界上竟有如此相似的两人。除了，苅部比黑泽的脸要瘦削一点，眉毛要粗一点，嘴唇要薄一点，当然了，黑泽的发型不是黄色寸头。『竟然对于黑泽的脸如此熟悉，我可真是没救了。』安达自暴自弃地想着。  
……  
后来安达就隔三差五地去店里看书，毕竟在这里每天都可以看到“黑泽”，而真正原在东京的黑泽大概要……一年才会发一次带有自拍的ins。安达白天可以喝些咖啡吃些茶点，晚上的鸡尾酒就算是酒量很弱的人也完全可以享用。  
虽然是十一月，北海道的气温已经很冷了，风雪交加的天气也格外常见。今天的临床见习真的很辛苦，作为助手，安达跟着带教在牧场从下午抢救到晚上，那头可怜的奶牛还是因为肠梗阻死亡了。从牧场冒着大雪回来的安达只想找个地方把四个小时前就该吃的晚饭补上。  
他推开了苅部商店的门，在吧台坐下并迅速下单了自己常吃的招牌套餐，开始刷起了手机。六角今晚刚刚发了ins，只配了干杯的颜文字。再往右划，第二张照片是黑泽、六角与一位女生的合影，六角照旧笑得灿烂，栗色头发的女生把手很亲昵地搭在黑泽的肩上，黑泽笑得也很开心，仔细看的话眼角还有些纹路。顺着六角加的账户点进去，栗色头发的女生原来叫萌香，看起来是位读者模特。安达把她的账户翻到底，发现基本全部都是爱用物推荐或者杂志的宣传，偶尔间杂几张展示美好生活的自拍。但是其中有一张，在摆盘精致的法餐对面，不小心入镜的是一位装着西装的男性，打着和黑泽成人式那天一样的蓝色圆圈领带。  
安达很熟悉现在自己心中的感觉，是一种确定得知自己的暗恋对象无论如何也不会有和自己有爱情上的交集的感觉。这是一种闷闷的压迫感，无声无息地占据了自己的胸腔，鼻子感觉有些发酸。  
“请你的，小哥。”安达抬起头，原来是苅部推过来了一杯奶酒。『不好，我刚刚是哭了吗，现在才感觉眼睛好像有些过于湿润了。』安达此时又饿又难过，朝苅部点了点表示感谢，端起了酒杯咕咚咕咚地喝了起来，很快地感到了胃里的暖意。  
过了一会，苅部把汤咖喱端了上来。“是失恋了吗？抱歉，刚刚看到你一直在看女生的ins。『自己单方面的恋爱，也可以叫作失恋吗。』安达咬了咬下唇，没有说什么。“我多问了，抱歉。”苅部见状笑了笑，走开忙其他的事情去了。  
“走吧，我也正好下班。”安达闷闷地吃完了饭，抬头才发现苅部靠在吧台后看着自己。  
“这么大的雪，我送你回去吧。”苅部直接在短袖衬衫上套上厚实的黑色毛领外套，拿起钥匙走来，他的语气有着不容拒绝的魔力。  
车子里好冷，甚至和外面差不了很多。“不好意思，暖气坏了。”  
在暖黄的灯光下，一片片雪花飘过。不得不说，苅部的车技还是很好的，崎岖的路段也开得很稳，很快车子就停到了安达出租屋的楼下。  
“不请我上去坐坐吗？好冷。”关上车门，苅部哈出白气搓搓手期待地看着自己。  
“好的，上来吧，不过只有热茶。”因为什么饭都没吃就先喝下了酒，安达的胃里热热的，他脑中有些混沌，黑泽的脸和苅部的脸慢慢地混在了一起。  
因为酒精的原因，安达上楼梯的步伐有些虚浮，苅部伸出胳膊揽住了他。进屋后，反而是苅部将两人厚重的外套挂好，按亮了热水壶。  
“茶在哪里？”苅部转过头问道。  
安达刚刚坐在地毯上，他晃了晃头想让自己更加清醒些。他听到苅部的话站起来踮起脚尖，想要打开书桌上方的橱柜取出很久不泡的红茶茶包。不过，踮起脚尖会让微醺的人平衡感变得更差，安达拿到了茶包，但是没有站稳，他向右边倒去。  
但是他没有跌倒，因为苅部的右手扶住了安达的腰。两人的距离近得有些过头了，『和黑泽之间的距离也从来没有这么近过……』安达现在仍能活跃的部分大脑浮现了这样的想法。  
苅部的左手撑在书桌上望向安达，他定定地盯着安达的嘴唇。  
“可以吗？”  
他把左手轻轻地放在了安达的后颈，安达不得不抬眼看着他。他的眉眼与黑泽太过相似，直直地望进自己的心。安达点点头，闭上眼，感到他的吻落在自己的嘴唇上，这个吻就像刚刚暖黄色车灯下飘忽的雪那样轻。


	2. 临时停靠（苅部篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 与安达篇同一设定。  
> 有安达与苅部大吉sex的部分，所以我把之前的分级上调了。  
> 看篇名就知道，这篇是炮友想要转正但是失败的苦涩暗恋故事。
> 
> 此篇里大部分都是sex场面的描写（而且语言描写有些过激），如果介意的人请务必跳过。  
> 我写文只是为了自己开心，如果cp洁癖的人还是建议不要看这章啦，谢谢理解。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直听着这首lady lady lady快速地写完了这篇，这首歌也出现在了cmbyn里，如果可以的话，请听听看。
> 
> Time like silent stares  
> With no apology  
> Move towards the stars  
> And be my only one
> 
> Reach into the light  
> And feel love's gravity  
> That pulls you to my side  
> Where you should always be
> 
> Lady, lady, lady, lady  
> Don't walk this lonely avenue
> 
> Lady, lady, lady, lady  
> Let me touch that part of you  
> You want me to
> 
> Lady, lady, lady, lady  
> I know it's in your heart to stay
> 
> Lady, lady, lady, lady  
> When will I ever hear you say  
> I love you
> 
> \----Lady Lady Lady  
> Written by: Giorgio Moroder / Keith Forsey

0  
自从那个秋天的夜晚之后，苅部就注意着那位幼犬一般的男生。  
也许所有的一切都开始于那个只属于注视着爱人的眼神，因为那男生又大又亮的黑瞳，他的注视带着孩童般的天真。但是他炙热的目光却从苅部的眉眼细细游弋到他的嘴唇，其中对于爱人的欲求与渴望呼之欲出，被那样又澄澈又热烈的眼睛注视着，就算是自如地在情人中间游走的苅部也败下阵来。

1  
北海道出身的苅部在读书方面没什么天赋，被祖父母养大的他干脆读了短大就直接去了自己家的家庭餐厅帮忙。这家餐厅叫作苅部商店，是苅部的祖父母在上世纪八十年代左右创立的。除了汤咖喱做得美味量大以外，晚上也会供应有趣的酒，因此在附近的大学生之间很有人气。  
在二十代出头的时候，苅部正式接管了祖父母创立的餐厅。  
苅部是一位有着自己步调的人，对于读空气既不擅长也不屑于去做，因此之前在学校或感情中都吃过一些亏，但这并不妨碍苅部以自己的方式继续活下去。对于感情，他更是只听从于自己的内心，其他的外在诸如性别或学识之类则并不是他的考虑范围。他在选择朋友时也是如此，是颓丧的小少爷也好是it公司的自卑宅男也好，若能一起开怀大笑便是他的朋友。  
但是可能随性过了头，苅部在对待感情时没什么顾忌，秉承着看上的人就会出手的原则，同时与许多情人交往的时候也有，与员工的女朋友偷吃的时候也有，这样的方式注定会伤害到别人。

2  
那位幼犬一样的男生后来经常来店里吃饭，大部分时候是一个人，只有几次和一位带着眼镜的卷发高个男生一起前来。苅部就是在那时，偷听到了安达这个姓氏，『但是不知道他的名字是什么。』  
回过神来，苅部觉得自己变得有点不像自己了。如此慢慢来的作风可不知道是谁的风格了。这样的安达有点像自己上个月在旭川动物园约会时见到的小熊猫，它们慢慢地拿着小爪子抓着苹果瓣啃着，非常怕人，看到调皮而大声呼喊的小孩子会立马跑开。  
『还是不要吓到他比较好。虽然以我的经验来看，以那样的眼神望向我的人应该是不会拒绝我的拥抱的。』苅部斜倚在吧台目送着安达出了门，心中默默打算在接下来的几个周至少先和安达互加上line再说。

3  
然而，苅部今晚决定彻底放弃这样的谨慎行事风格。  
安达如往常般推门进来，鼻子被外面的风雪冻得通红。他如往常一般点了招牌套餐。如果安达在吃饭的时候与其他点了招牌套餐的人相比较，他就会发现自己面前堆得圆圆的米饭比其他人的高一些，咖喱里的蔬菜和海鲜也比别人多出很多。但是就如高中时代一样，安达在某些方面迟钝得很，他错过的不只这些。  
比如，他现在就没发现苅部的热切目光。自从安达落座点单，在吩咐后厨去做之后，苅部就将安达的苦闷尽收眼底，这样的表情苅部之前被自己伤害到的情人们脸上都见过，那是一种确信自己爱而不得的哀愁。『是被谁伤害到了吗……』  
看着安达快速地划着手机，似乎是ins的界面，『女性？不，这不对』苅部对于自己的雷达还是很有自信的，安达身上的气味和因为女性而苦闷的异性恋还是有些不同。  
在送上奶酒之后，苅部看着安达一饮而尽，这有点出乎他的意料，之前安达喝酒的次数屈指可数，每次也是慢慢地啜饮着自己杯子里的酒。  
『如果是gay在看自己喜欢的直男的女朋友的话，那就说得通了。安达是喜欢上了不可能喜欢自己的人吧……』苅部默默地想着，发觉自己心底一片酸涩。他在自己的二十代后半，终于品尝到了爱而不得的滋味。安达的眼睛透过他，原来一直注视的是别人吗。  
有些男性对于身体的渴望程度有时是他人难以想象的，就算自己喜欢的人心中住着他人，只要能拥眼前的人入怀，享受片刻欢愉他们也是愿意的。『暂且不管是哪个臭小子让安达露出这样的表情。但是既然今天他在这里，我还是想好好地抱住他。』『这么大的雪，如果放着喝了酒的安达不管可不行。』  
『安达吃完了，那今天就暂时打烊吧。』苅部靠在吧台后默默地想着。

4  
车子摇摇晃晃地开着，苅部用余光偷偷瞄着坐在副驾驶的安达。喝完了酒的男生两颊有些粉红，嘴唇也亮晶晶的，看着车灯照耀下飘落的雪花陷入了自己的世界。  
后来，如苅部所料，刚刚失恋的人都格外脆弱，因此安达没有拒绝自己。他没有拒绝自己的提议，没有拒绝自己伸过去的臂膀，也没有拒绝自己在他嘴唇上落下的亲吻。  
在接吻的时候，苅部是不闭眼睛那派的，因此他足够幸运地看到了安达微微颤动的睫毛和湿润的眼眶。苅部觉得自己的心中蓦地揪紧了。  
『就算安达有喜欢的人，那也都是过去的事了。』  
『之后，就让安达慢慢地喜欢上我吧。』  
『先从今晚开始。』  
蜻蜓点水的亲吻很快就结束了，苅部看到了安达眼角的泪珠。满怀疼惜的他拿拇指轻轻擦去，“今晚我们只是相互拥抱的关系，不要顾虑，好吗？”怀中的人满腹心事地思考了一会，对着自己点了点头，竟也伸出双手环抱住自己的腰际，苅部便无法自拔地再次吻了上去。  
这次的吻与上次完全不同，不同于上次的试探，这次的吻是一把火，让各怀心事的两人心中的火苗熊熊燃烧了起来。在轻轻吸吮安达泛着水光的嘴唇后，苅部的舌头便轻易地滑了进去。在细细舔舐过上颚时，苅部就察觉到了怀中安达的小幅度颤栗。他便将右手移了上来，扣住安达的后颈，加深了这个亲吻。

5  
安达没有想到与黑泽如此相似接吻的人会让自己如此痛苦。和眼前这位“黑泽”替身接吻正从另外一个角度提醒着自己暗恋不得的狼狈。『和黑泽接吻是什么样的感觉呢……我可能永远不会知道了……』安达闭着眼睛这样想着，不觉又要落下泪来。  
在听到苅部的那句关于今夜限定的话时，安达心中一动。『被这双和黑泽相似的眼睛望着，已经足够唤起自己的欲望了。也好，今天就任性地欺骗自己一次吧。』他点了点头，抱住了苅部精壮的腰，然后体会到了如火焰一般的亲吻。  
两人后来双双倒在床上。苅部的左腿夹进安达的双腿之间，他用单手支撑着自己，在安达的脸颊、唇边和脖颈落下层层叠叠的吻。另外一手则溜进了安达的帽衫中，在乳头的边缘划着圈，感觉到乳头在自己的抚摸下慢慢地立了起来。  
暖风机在床边呼呼地吹着，安达亲身体会到了自己高中时春梦中的那般燥热，这样的燥热在自己的阴茎被苅部湿润的口腔含住达到了顶峰。  
“啊……不要……很脏……”圄于欲望的安达此时费力找回自己已经飞到九霄云外的理智，他推了推苅部示意他不要这样。

6  
“完全不会哦”苅部抬起了头，冲着安达勾起了嘴角。话毕还坏心地舔了一下已经渗出液体的柱头，不出意外地看到了安达脸上一闪而过但又随即被好好隐藏住的愉悦。经过舔弄，安达的阴茎已经完全勃起了，被苅部的唾液润滑着发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“啊……啊……快放开……求你了……”身下被自己吞吐着阴茎的人应该是到了极点了，有些着急地再次尝试推开自己。苅部并没有让安达如愿，他伸出手，牢牢地抓住了安达的手腕，将安达的双手紧箍在他自己的身边。『“求你了”这样的话会恰好起到反作用的，小安达』  
“啊……不行了……”接着，安达不自觉地耸动腰际，在苅部的口腔中抽插了几下射了出来。苅部此时反倒将安达吸得更紧了，在阴茎跳动了几次后，安达颤动着在苅部的口中结束了射精，苅部将浓稠的精液吞了下去。  
刚刚高潮过的安达还有点恍惚，他失神地望着天花板，身体泛着情欲的粉红色，胸前的乳头颤巍巍地立着，脖颈处有着苅部刚刚留下的痕迹。  
『天啊……这样的安达好色……』  
『好想被安达用这样的眼神一直注视着……』  
苅部将自己的t恤一把脱下扔到床下，欺身而上，“趴下，背对着我”，此时苅部才发现自己的声音被情欲熏染得有些嘶哑，胯间的阴茎也早已硬得发疼，现在正直勾勾地戳在安达的臀瓣之间。  
“不要害怕，放松，痛的话告诉我。”苅部在安达耳边说着，话毕他伸出舌头沿着耳蜗开始慢慢地舔舐。“嗯……”他满意地听到了身下人竭力压制的气音。接着，他扭开床头柜放着的之前被安达用做润唇膏的凡士林罐，用食指蘸取膏体后伸入了安达的后穴。起初，安达的眉头都扭在了一起，苅部的手指待安达适应了后再开始模仿着性交的频率抽动。“啊！”突然，安达的呻吟此时突然变得不再细微，苅部心下了然，继续照着这个角度抽动着食指。“哈……哈……”很快地，苅部便觉得身下的人好像要融化地那般放松了下来，耳朵的粉色也加重许多。

7  
“表现得很好呢”安达听到这样的称赞简直要羞死过去，他两手紧紧抓着自己的枕头，将整张脸埋了进去。但是就算再怎么逃避，现在也无法逃避在自己后穴中抽插的手指，和在自己耳道中舔舐的舌头，这样的双重刺激简直要让自己溶化了。  
奇怪的是，这样的刺激很快就离开了，但随着一阵摸索衣物的悉悉索索后，安达感到硬得发烫的阴茎抵在了自己的穴口前。他还没来得及反应，那东西便硬是挤了起来，安达觉得自己要被撕开了。  
“啊！好痛！”安达觉得五脏六腑都痛得挤在了一起，想必苅部也不好受，安达听到苅部倒吸了一口凉气，保持着插入的姿势俯下身来开始亲吻自己的后背，他没有想到自己的后背也是这么敏感的地方，星星点点的快感一波波地从尾椎传到大脑，不知不觉间后穴的疼痛也没那么引人注意了。  
“做得好，好孩子” 苅部沿着安达的脊背向上，在安达的脸颊上留下了一个响亮的吻，接着他开始小心地抽插了起来，完全勃起的阴茎将直肠的褶皱撵开。“啊……哈……慢一点……”初尝情事的安达尚不能完全适应，他转过头去，拿那双湿漉漉的眼睛求助似地望着苅部。苅部没有说话，而是再次在安达的脸上印上一个吻后便极致温柔地动了起来。  
就着跪趴的姿势，苅部向前一手捞到安达的双手，将引导安达将双手固定在安达自己的臀瓣两侧。这样……以苅部的视角来看，就像是安达自己主动大开门户，将最隐秘色情的地方展示给苅部，就像献祭的祭品一样。苅部察觉到了自己心中野兽的咆哮，他内心因为这样的场面而极度动摇，不得不定了定心神再次抽插起来。他将自己的阴茎整根没入，再整根抽出，感觉到安达湿热紧致的内里牢牢吸附着自己。随着苅部的动作，安达的内里越来越湿润，分泌出来的体液和之前的油性润滑混合在一起发出了淫靡的水声。  
与之前射精带来的直线式高潮不同，这样的兴奋就像潮水一样一波一波地涌过来，冲击得人不知道该怎么办才好。安达口中的呻吟已经无法自拔，他被操得现在的脑中什么也想不了，同样地，他也并没有注意到自己无意中已经随着苅部的动作开始配合了起来。  
“哈……”苅部整根抽出后，还没等他再度插入，身下的人喉间发出一声较之前高亢的呻吟后就颤抖地完全趴在了床上。苅部伸手去摸，不仅安达的两腿之间一片泥泞，安达细腻q弹的腹部也湿漉漉一片，再顺着腹部向下，安达的阴茎还在微微跳动着，和安达一起完全沉浸在了前列腺高潮的余韵里。『！』就算是苅部也被安达的敏感而感到震惊，『好喜欢……』他甚至险些将自己的真心话说了出。“好厉害” 苅部坏心地将细长的手指再度插入安达的后穴玩弄了起来，与之前不同的是，内里的肌肉似乎完全放松了，好整以暇地等待着下次的侵犯。苅部扶住自己的阴茎，再插了进去。

8  
其后的几周，在苅部的引导下，尝过樱桃滋味的安达渐渐变得食髓知味起来。不只在安达家，在苅部家和苅部的车子上，都留下了他们的痕迹。  
临近圣诞节的前两周，因为需要复习期末考安达变得肉眼可见的沮丧了起来，平常亮亮闪闪的小鹿眼底下也积了青青的眼圈。好在地狱般的期末考马上就要结束了。  
“安达，你是这周五考完吗？”就算是安达复习紧张的时候，苅部倒是也常来安达家里晃悠，但他好好遏制住了自己，他没有和安达再做些那么费精力的事情了。周三的晚饭前，苅部大大咧咧地坐在安达家中的绿色地毯上，一边刷着手机一边抬眼看着安达，桌子上摆着是他刚刚从店里打包来的咖喱炒饭。  
“是啊，但是我感觉我现在已经要先倒下了”听到苅部的话，安达把注意力从书本抽离，揉揉眼睛颓丧地呆坐着。  
“那周日要不要和我出去放松一下……？”苅部站了起来，长腿一跨就到了安达的背后，他俯下身子，把自己的头放在安达的肩头蹭了蹭。一开始安达还会对如此亲密的身体接触感到抗拒，但经过了这几周的坦诚相见后，他已经完全不介意这种程度的近距离了。他闻到了苅部身上混着檀香和皮革的温暖香水味道。  
“可以呀”安达偏过头假装想了一想，便给出了自己的答复。

9  
周日，苅部驾车驶向城市东北方向的露营场。出发时天还是亮的，在过跨海大桥时夕阳把深蓝色的海水染得金灿灿的，到了露营地，天色已经完全暗下来了。 “啊！星星！好多星星！好美！”深蓝色的天幕之下，冬季的猎户座此时正在天空闪耀，稍远一点的位置天狼星也很容易被发现。苅部自小在北海道长大，在他的老家晚间抬头就是漫天星空，祖父在小的时候就会拿着观星电筒为他讲解群星的位置。安达则没有这样的经历，所以从推开车门下来，骤然看到星空，他难免一阵雀跃。  
北纬40度的北海道到了冬天是风变得非常刺骨，就算全副武装还是觉得冰冷的气息穿过衣物透了进来。  
“这里圣诞节也可以预约么，苅部”黑暗中明明看不太清对面人的表情，但苅部总觉得安达那透亮的眼睛一直在望着自己，这样的感受让他感到一阵幸福。  
“可以的话，我把网址发给你。”“话说，圣诞节预约观星做什么？”苅部有些不安。  
“有高中同学要来，他是东京人从来没来过北海道，我想带他去看看东京看不到的景色。”“如果有其他的推荐，也请一起发给我”安达的语气听起来有些雀跃。  
“好的，我可是地头蛇哦，安达放心吧”苅部应了下来，他用手将安达的肩膀揽向自己的方向，示意安达注意最后一颗组成冬季大三角的亮星。  
苅部在车子后方搬出露营椅子和气炉，两人在漫天星空下吃了一顿温暖的涮锅。饭后，因为气温过低苅部没有选择在野外露营，而是载着安达回到了自己的家。

10  
平安夜的前一天，中饭过后苅部久违地开始清扫卧室。他注意到了在地上的黄色波斯地毯之下有着奇怪的隆起，掀起地毯一看是有点朴素的棕色男士皮革钱包。他翻开想要看看失主是谁，毕竟前前后后也是有几位男朋友曾在他家中过夜。平时放驾照的夹层放的是一张公车卡，再仔细翻下去，在放纸币的拉链夹层中苅部发现了一张相片。  
这是一张穿着高中制服的三位男生的合照，似乎是高中毕业的那天在校门口匆忙拍了一张，拍照人的技术并不算好。站在左侧的人是安达，留着黄色蘑菇头的男生站在右侧，而中间的是……『！』苅部定了定神，将照片拿得近些再仔细地看了起来。站在中间的男生有着和自己极为相似的眉眼，但是那样温润的微笑估计是自己一辈子都做不出来的表情。  
刹那间，所有的所有在脑中串联了起来：那个初见时的眷恋眼神，在高潮时要看着自己眉眼的可爱请求以及明明看起来如此认真的安达竟会接受自己的拥抱，『安达只是把自己当成了替身了吗……』『但是这么多次的拥抱，安达会不会有一点点喜欢上自己呢……』这样的自我怀疑让苅部感到一阵颓败，他走到窗前点燃了一只烟。皱着眉把所有的苦涩与不甘都吸入肺里。  
“喂喂，是苅部吗？我是安达。我的钱包昨天好像落在你家的地板上了。如果可以的话，能不能帮我……？”苅部的烟还没抽到半截，放在裤兜里的手机就响了起来，屏幕显示的是安达的来电。  
“是什么样子的钱包？”苅部截下了安达的话头。  
“就那种普通的棕色皮革钱包，很好认的。里面没有驾照，不用打开看就好。如果你找到了的话……”  
“啊，我知道了。如果找到的话我就给你送过去。”  
“真是谢谢你。”  
『就在今晚，把一切都和安达做个了结吧。』挂断了电话，苅部下定决心要在今晚将一切剖白给安达，至于安达是否接受这就不是他现在所能考虑到的问题了，安达占据了他的全部内心。

11  
明明不是平安夜，在苅部出门的时候，天空也飘起了大雪。安达的小屋一如既往地温暖，苅部轻车熟路地走到小屋中间的绿色地毯盘腿坐下。安达的床上乱七八糟地堆着一些衣服，他似乎是在试穿衣服，弄得头发也乱蓬蓬的。他现在穿着一件领口有些松垮的奶白色连帽卫衣，因此苅部得以注意到安达的左侧脖颈有着昨晚他留下的红痕。之前安达每次结束之后都会仔仔细细地查看脖子和脸颊周围的痕迹，今天可能是试穿了许多衣服因此并没有顾得上隐藏。虽然苅部认为之前也没必要，毕竟那些痕迹轻轻浅浅，若不是直盯着安达是无法发现的。  
此时，一阵门铃响铃，在床边叠衣服的安达走过去应门。  
『谁？NHK吗？』之前苅部在安达家过夜的时候从来没听到过门铃响起，他此时不免有些奇怪了起来，侧了侧身子想要看清门外的人。

12  
站在门外的黑泽优一此时非常忐忑，毕竟冲到高中同学的现在居所这样的行为对审慎的他来说确实有些越界。  
在安达说自己圣诞节没什么安排、并欢迎他来北海道玩的时候他就有些无法抑制自己了，毕竟这说明安达至少现在并没有恋人。再加上昨天安达更是在line上给他发了自己仔仔细细做的圣诞节游玩日程，23号的早晨黑泽便心一横直接定了下午到达的机票，结果因为札幌大雪，飞机延误了四个小时左右，直到晚上八点才落地。  
一下飞机，黑泽一直在用的6s就因为温度过低直接关机了，好在黑泽之前便将安达发来的地址记在心里了，他已经等不及在机场中慢吞吞地充电了。黑泽并没有向安达发去到达的短讯，就跳上了开往安达住所的地铁。  
终于，顶着漫天的风雪，他站在了安达的门前。  
『好想快点见到安达。就算是朋友的身份也没关系。好想见到安达。好想和他一起过圣诞。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面的黑泽篇应该会接着修罗场开始，但是写到什么程度说实在的我现在还不清楚。  
> 希望之后我可以描绘出比剧版勇一些的安达和健气一些的黑泽。我更喜欢漫画的人设，在看完了第六卷以后更是这样。


	3. 裸の心（黑泽篇）

どんな未来も  
受け止めてきたの  
今まで沢山夜を越えた  
そして今も  
この恋の行く先なんて  
分からない 分からない  
ただ想いを  
今 私 伝えに行くから  
裸の心 受けとめて  
恋なんてしなきゃよかったと  
あの時も あの夜も  
思っていたの  
今 私 また恋をしている  
裸の心 震わせて  
この恋が実りますように  
少しだけ少しだけ  
そう思わせて  
今 私 恋をしている  
裸の心 抱えて  
——裸の心  
（来首去年的很红的歌听听吧😆  
0  
安达在那个平平无奇的周日下午点亮了黑泽的心，而后赐予了他无尽的悲伤。

1  
青春期的少男少女可以分为两类人，一类人的日常生活中不包括恋爱，由于这样那样的原因他们没有体验过心动的感觉；还有一类人，在最美好的年华，他们的心总会为了谁而剧烈地跳一跳的。  
将前一类人概括为不幸运的人而将后一类人概括为幸运的人有些武断。在黑泽迄今为止度过的17年间，身边的朋友和同学都不断地说着他有多么地幸运。家境优越，头脑聪明再加上鹤立鸡群的身高与外貌，黑泽怎么看都是最为标准的现充。但黑泽自己非常清楚地知道与其将自己的情感经历描述为恋爱，不如说是简单的交往更为合适，因为其中既没有『恋』 也没有『爱』，每次都是他接受告白并按照优秀男友的标准一步步推进两人的关系。黑泽从未体会到那种内心被某个温柔的小手触碰的感觉。  
安达清的出现改变了这一切。从此以后，两人的命运齿轮都喀啦喀啦地转了起来。在黑泽还没察觉到的时候，他就一脚踏入了这个名为“暗恋”的甜蜜而又痛苦的陷阱。从此以后，他的生命分为了两部分，一部分是遇到安达之前，一部分是遇到安达之后。

2  
从小到大，黑泽一直是父母的优秀次子，是许多男生的好朋友，是众多女生的目之所向。但他自己知道得很清楚，自己其实是个笨拙的小孩，为了不被说『仅仅靠脸』自己在背后付出了多少努力。木秀于林，若是过于优秀则容易折断。扮演台前的完美男生，不能露出疲惫的表情，这真的很累。  
黑泽的父母都是检察系统里的成功人士，是众人眼中那种为了国家的公平与正义而“战斗”的典型形象，自己的姐姐是自幼身体欠佳的长女，成年以后养成了奔放洒脱的性格，高中毕业就去了海外学起了自己想学的设计专业，父母对她的期冀没有对于完美认真的黑泽那么强。黑泽虽然是次男，但是在家里默默地挑起了作为长男的担子。  
在二子玉川步行道偶然遇到安达的时候，高一的黑泽正处在自我怀疑的顶峰。刚刚升入高中的黑泽为了将来稳妥地进入父母所在的这所学校已经早早开始了准备。就在一周之前，黑泽刚刚输掉了一场由都内私立名校举办的演讲比赛，他的父母非常关注这次的结果，因为这场演讲比赛的评委也是这所名校招生委员会的主要成员，如果取得不错的名次对于之后的推荐入试有很大帮助。  
不过……凡事总有意外，事事顺心是不可能的。在看到比赛结果时，饭桌上的父亲也只是点了点头，什么话也没说，这事似乎就这么过去了。但是黑泽敏锐地注意到了父亲眼中一闪而过的失望。  
自己的学习塾这周也恰好停课。这对于想趁着周末好好看书的黑泽来说是有些烦恼的事。最近父母还因为工作上的事情，恰好全部出差了，黑泽现在无奈地斜在沙发上看着从客厅追逐到院子里打闹的三只狗。  
狗是人类的好朋友，这话一点都没错。『但是不包括你！』，黑泽现在真是烦透了，周末的温书时间很明显泡汤了，家里最近新来的那只调皮花狗又把沙发上的坐垫拖下来撕碎了，看来必须得带着他出去玩一玩发泄一下多余的精力了。

3  
初秋的风有些凉了，黑泽套上帽衫，牵着花狗和另外的两只巨贵漫步在河边的步行道上。有武装齐全的中年跑步者零零散散地经过，还有外国人三三两两地说笑着走过。  
『嗯？』黑泽眨了眨眼，迎面走来的这位男生应该是……？最近转学到自己班的同学？『名字是……啊，安达清！』黑泽有着对人脸和人名很强的记忆能力，这也是成为受欢迎同学的某种要素。看来安达一直盯着自己看呢，黑泽有些不解，不过他还是礼貌地向安达打了招呼。  
“安达也住在附近吗？”  
“嗯，算是吧。”  
『安达同学，你看向我这边狗狗的眼神会不会太过明显』黑泽这才发现自己这位新同学的眼睛又黑又亮的，不过现在他正目光炯炯地看着自己牵着的狗就是了。“要摸摸吗？”读懂空气并发出合适的邀请也是成为受欢迎同学的某项要素。  
“啊，那谢谢啦。” 『看来是爱狗人士了。』  
黑泽就和安达这么慢悠悠地聊着天，他得知了自己这位不引人注目的同班同学也住在附近，而且还是独自上京租房居住，之前也有养狗的经验。虽然今天早上被花狗烦到不行，但黑泽与自己家的狗还是有着非常开心的相处经历的，他不免对之前也有过养狗经验的安达敞开了话匣。两人在便利店处分别，黑泽顺势邀请安达之后有空可以来家玩。  
『真是不错的人。』黑泽在心中默默地想，他之前的朋友们都和黑泽自己一样，是那种会在人群中发光的开朗者，如果是转学到新的班级势必会和同学们很快混熟，甚至成为“star”的那种人。不过安达很明显和之前的朋友是不同的类型，但不知怎么，黑泽总觉得自己会和安达成为很好的朋友，可能是因为喜欢狗的都没有坏人吧。  
两人是同班同学，家又很近，不管在学校上课还是放学后温书都可时常相见。一来二去，虽然安达有些害羞，但是他还是去了黑泽的家里，毕竟可以摸狗狗的诱惑可是很大的。黑泽还意外地发现安达游戏打得可真的不错，同样的手柄同样的操作，安达的技术就是比自己好不少。  
黑泽初中时交往的女生打游戏也非常擅长，在电玩城还曾手把手教自己操作，但那时候的黑泽心中觉得有些烦躁，他对于不能扮演事事擅长的完美男友而感到烦躁。和安达相处就不会这样，就算自己打得再怎么菜，但有安达在旁边，就会觉得很安心。『毕竟是朋友嘛，而且还是同性』黑泽在心里这么对自己解释。

4  
气温逐渐降了下来，圣诞节也近在眼前了，黑泽和安达早就熟了起来，安达甚至还认识了一些黑泽的朋友，其中最为自来熟的就是六角。  
今天的黑泽、安达还有六角也是在部活结束一同去了一家熟悉的家庭餐厅。  
“请问是黑泽优一吗？”今天在室内打了很久的篮球，就算再怎么帅气，黑泽也只是普通的高中男生，他现在很饿。在正在聚精会神地摄入碳水的时候被人突然叫了名字，黑泽吓了一跳。  
“是的，请问你是？” 『谁啊？完全想不起来。』  
“我是小泽呀，小泽香里！之前住在你们家旁边……小学时候我们还一起上学呢。”  
黑泽眨了眨眼，他现在想起来了，小泽在小学之后就搬走了。虽然不知道为什么她会出现在这里，黑泽还是礼貌地笑了一笑，之后和小泽交换了联系方式。  
在之后的几天，他和小泽不咸不淡地传着讯息，对黑泽来说是礼貌地关心一下自己曾经的邻居在搬走的几年里都做了什么。  
他没想到小泽会对自己突然告白。  
手指在屏幕上点了点，黑泽终于还是把“那么，你到底喜欢我哪一点呢？”这句话发送了。对于当面告白的女生，黑泽都会将这句话问出口，“因为黑泽很帅”“因为黑泽做什么都很擅长”这样的回答黑泽听到了很多次。黑泽每次听到这样的回答都会觉得有些疲惫，因为这意味着如果他们开始交往，他又要进入那个完美男友的角色去了。『再然后呢？』黑泽也只是想想，他一次都没把这句追问问出口，因为看来有点不太礼貌。  
“因为小时候的黑泽很帅，很有男子气概”  
“从来不会欺负弱小”  
“黑泽在幼儿园的时候还帮我教训过扯我辫子的调皮男孩”  
『不一样的回答呢。』黑泽想着，他开始和小泽一来一回地聊天，听她讲着自己小时候的事情了。  
第二天小泽约他出去吃晚饭，在吃完晚饭去车站的路上，女生温温软软的手牵了过来，黑泽略愣了一愣，回握了过去。  
黑泽高中的唯一一段交往开始了。这段交往经历也和之前黑泽的其他经历一样，因为他没有投入真心，而在几个月后的春天无疾而终了。

5  
在学年要结束的冬天，黑泽和安达的班级又转来了一位藤原同学。藤原同学的位置恰好处在黑泽和安达的中间。  
黑泽时常能感受到藤原同学热切的目光。从某种意义来说，这位藤原同学和自己黑泽是同一类人。虽然这话由黑泽自己说出来有些不知廉耻，但是他和藤原都有着出众的外表，早已习惯成为大家的视线焦点。在黑泽迄今为止的人生里，他想要的东西或自然地或付出努力之后都全部得到了，想必这位骄傲的藤原同学也是如此。  
『这是把我当成目标了吗……』连着好几个晚上，藤原同学都在积极地向黑泽传着讯息，今天晚上她邀请黑泽放学后一起去附近购物街新开的奶茶店。  
“最近的话题奶茶店噢！”  
“很适合发ins的”  
“有没有兴趣一起去呀，黑泽君。”  
和她本人相似，藤原同学在line上也是那种会连续发数条信息夹杂许多表情的活泼女生。  
“谢谢你，可是我明天约好和安达他们去书店了，抱歉啦。”对于自己不感兴趣的人，黑泽一向都是采取避而远之的礼貌措施。除此之外，黑泽暂时还没有想在学校公开自己和校外的小泽同学开始交往，不过如果藤原同学同学再如此热情下去，可能要和她好好谈一下了。黑泽默默地想着。  
……  
对于自己感兴趣的人，比如安达，黑泽就很愿意多多接触。对黑泽来说，安达是他之前从未有过的朋友类型，安达不是在人群中闪闪发光的那类焦点人物，他看似普通但若接近则会发现一个极其有趣的里世界。除了都喜欢拉面以外，两人在喜欢的电影类型、喜欢的漫画连载甚至最近着迷的游戏都有着许多相似之处。更重要的是，黑泽和安达相处感受到了从未有过的安心感，可以好好地做回自己。就算自己再怎么笨拙，也不用担心安达会对此有所评价。

6  
黑泽的母亲最近调往关西，父亲又因公出差，黑泽一个人周末又要补习又给自己做饭还要照顾三只狗实在有些困难，更别说其中的小胜（安达给比格犬挑了这个名字，他的意思是希望它可以做勇往直前的小狗）如果半天不遛就会变成精力充沛的小恶魔。  
火上浇油的是，黑泽周六早上七点钟在自己二楼的房间还睡得昏昏沉沉的时候，被一阵噪音吵醒了。套上拖鞋扒着楼上的栏杆向下一看，发现是那只叫团子的棕色巨型贵宾犬在客厅吐了。70多斤的毛茸茸大狗现在就趴在地板上可怜兮兮地望着自己，黑泽三步并作两步跑了下去，发现不止是团子，其他的两只狗也都一副病怏怏的样子趴在附近。黑泽一下子有些慌了，从睡裤口袋摸出手机想要赶紧联系爸妈，但是又想到现在联系他们也无济于事，只会给在外地的他们徒增烦恼。手指上上下下地在联系人划动，在最上面的名字停住了。  
『安达 清』  
黑泽看到这个名字有种莫名的安心感，『是哦，安达住在附近，又有养狗的经验。现在没有别的办法了，虽然是周六早上，就给住在附近的安达打电话吧。』  
安达接起电话的声音听起来比平时要深沉好多，黑泽默默地在心里对安达说了一句抱歉，『抱歉把安达从睡梦中吵起来了。』  
放下电话，黑泽捏着手机坐在沙发上，知道安达正向自己赶来，他莫名地感到了一阵安心感。  
安达到家后和黑泽简单解释了一下自己怀疑黑泽家的狗可能患了犬瘟，这是一种急需去宠物诊所处理的病症，若处理不及时狗狗可能会有生命危险。  
黑泽听到如此糟糕的预后一瞬间不知道该怎么办才好了，倒是安达此时变成了两人中比较沉着的那个，他带着黑泽费力地把三只狗狗分别安置到巨大的航空箱里，路边拦住的士，前往诊所。三只狗很快被交给了医生，团子的状况尤其严重，护士已经给了留置针开始给液。  
“年轻人，你是团子的主人吗？”在仔细对团子进行检查，看了化验报告后，宠物诊所的医生向黑泽招招手，示意他从等候区走进诊室，医生有病情要向他交待。  
“是的，医生。”黑泽不安地坐在医生面前，两只手紧张地绞在了一起。  
“根据检验报告，团子的犬瘟诊断可以成立。他的病情已经很重了，现在出现了脱水症状，希望你可以做好最坏的打算。”  
『太糟糕了。』黑泽不记得自己是怎么告别医生，跌跌撞撞地从诊室走到等候区坐下来的。。他脑中闪过的一幕幕都是自己和团子度过的时光：和团子在家里的院子里玩抛接球；团子给在沙发上看漫画的自己一个温暖的抱抱；客厅的合照上不仅有父母、姐姐、自己也有团子和丸子这两只陪着自己和姐姐长大的狗狗。想到安达还坐在身旁，黑泽用手无奈地捂住了自己的脸，这样安达就不会看到自己无法抑制的泪水了。接着，黑泽感到了肩膀上的一阵触碰，接着，安达开始慢慢讲着自己和虎太郎的故事。  
“又要学习，又要照顾自己，又要照顾小狗，黑泽已经很努力了。我在旁边看着黑泽的背影，觉得黑泽可真是又坚韧又温柔的人啊。如果累的话，黑泽不妨现在就休息一下吧。”安达的话语有着动人心弦的共情力量。黑泽无端地想到了天使温柔的、发着温暖光芒的羽翼。安达就像一个温暖的小天使，对着悲伤不已的自己张开了翅膀，把自己护在了他的怀抱里。  
黑泽第一次觉得自己的内心那块柔软的地方被触碰到了。就在今天，这位有着湿漉漉小鹿眼的男生推开了自己的心门，住了进来。

7  
期末考快到到了。一向早到的黑泽走在走廊上察觉到了一丝微妙的气息，走廊上的同学三三两两地聚在一起，不知道在悄悄说些什么。走到储物柜，黑泽才发现到底不对劲的地方在哪里。安达的柜子上被人贴了一张大大的纸条，上面写着『同性恋 恶心 滚出去』这样的字眼。黑泽感到一阵愤怒，他不知道是谁故意中伤安达。他一把撕下纸条，回头环视了周围一圈看热闹的同学，接着回过头把纸条揉皱丢进了柜子旁的垃圾桶。  
除了愤怒，黑泽今天也一直感到奇怪，直到下午篮球部的训练，六角向他解释了其中缘由，他才大致推测出来是怎么一回事，原来是安达破碎的家庭在同学中间变成谈资悄悄流传开来，泄露这个秘密的源头是对自己格外热情的藤原同学。  
『！』黑泽细细地想了一想，厘清了为什么藤原同学竟然会针对安达，『应该是我在拒绝她的时候提及安达的次数太多了？』，『简直是匪夷所思的理由』，『找个机会和她说提及我已经有交往的人就好了』高中生细细碎碎的八卦有时候会变成伤人不见血的小刀，黑泽想到安达因此而受到的伤害就感到一阵心痛。  
不出所料，安达今天的话格外地少，在仅有的和自己几次的目光接触，安达都抿了抿嘴迅速移开了目光。『这不是你的错呀，安达。』黑泽在桌子下默默地捏紧了拳头。『都怪我在和藤原同学聊天时不太恰当，给了她错误的期待。』『真想为安达做些什么，这样寂寞的表情真的不适合他。』  
……  
『带安达来吃热辣汤面真是不错的选择。』在经过和安达的谈心后，黑泽忍着要咳嗽的冲动吸着面条时默默地想着。隔着汤面热腾腾的蒸汽，黑泽看到了对面人泛红的眼角。  
……  
后来，黑泽和六角顶着同学们的窃窃私语和窥伺隐私般的眼神继续和安达继续着他们的友情。再后来，这段传言就在同学中销声匿迹了，安达还是那个普通的安达。如果有人在校园霸凌时只是勇敢地选择与被霸凌者站在一起，那被霸凌者就不会那么快地变成落单的羔羊任人欺凌。

8  
新的学期开始了，黑泽没想到第一天自己就无法抑制想暴揍六角的冲动。『给安达介绍女生做什么，你未免也管的太宽了。』黑泽感到一种难以明状的愤怒冲上了头脑，黑泽现在就想把六角叫出家庭餐厅“谈一谈”，但他清楚地知道自己没有任何立场阻止六角。  
『安达的感情他自己会处理，轮不到六角你做传声筒。』黑泽愤愤地叉起了一块炸鸡，恶狠狠地嚼着，他对于自己表情的失控程度已经到了六角看到必会吐槽程度。不过，六角现在看不到，他的全部注意力都放在对面的安达身上。黑泽眼睁睁地看着安达加了六角推荐的那位松本同学的line。  
……  
几天之后，黑泽自然地（他自己认为）向六角打听了安达和这位松本同学的后续，得到的回复是没有后续时，黑泽在心里松了一大口气，虽然此时的他还不太明白这股轻松感从何而来。  
……  
在春天的一个普通午后，买好饮料的黑泽推开教室的门，映入眼帘的恰好是站在窗前的安达。安达两手撑在窗台，身体略微前倾，他笑吟吟地和六角讨论着最近的漫画单行本。他的黑发柔柔地贴在脖颈两侧，上身的白衬衫在阳光的照耀下显得有些透明，黑泽可以看到在白衬衫中纤细腰肢。想到白衬衫下的身体，黑泽突然感觉自己的口舌变得非常干燥，周身的血液……说是沸腾也不过为过。就在这时，他明白了，他不仅想要守护安达，更想要拥抱安达，这样的感情已经完全无法用友情概括了。  
『但知道了这点的我，又能怎么办呢？』黑泽放学后和安达推着自行车并肩走了初春的微风里。在认清自己感情的同时，黑泽清楚得很，自己无法向安达告白，最好的结果是两人的友情可以一直持续下去，一直持续到自己未来的某天收到安达结婚请柬的时候。想到安达破碎的家庭时，黑泽更加坚定了自己的想法。他害怕自己的感情会给安达带来麻烦。被别人误认为是同性恋的人如果发现自己身边的朋友对自己有那样的心思，会加倍困扰吧。面对安达，黑泽无法将这份恋情宣之于口，这是他第一次学着卑微地隐藏自己的真实感情。  
即使这段无法告白的单方面总有一天会终结，但至少现在自己可以以朋友的身份隐藏自己的心，陪在安达的身边，和他一起度过高中时代。那就让两人分别的时间再拖后一点，再拖后一点吧。『就这样默默地在安达的旁边，作为同学、作为朋友，陪着他，对我来说就已经够了。』

9  
高二学年到了，黑泽和安达进入了同一间学习塾。在得知安达接受了自己的学习塾推荐时，黑泽心中无比高兴，他明知自己无法得到和安达交往的机会，所以格外珍惜和安达相处的每分每秒。  
那天，补习结束后，黑泽和安达说了之后有事情，两人便不像往常一样结伴回家。原来是前一天晚上，在高一学年交往后与自己分手的小泽同学突然穿来了讯息，表示自己因为父母工作调动，又要再次搬家了。在离开东京之前，有话想要对黑泽说。  
“黑泽，谢谢你和我交往。”  
“这是我去年冬天跟父母去旅行时买的围巾，我想着会很适合你所以就买下了。”  
“但是，在我结完账，拎着纸袋走在街上的时候，我才发现你已经和我分手了。”小泽同学冲着黑泽笑了笑，黑泽注意到小泽的眼圈有点红了。  
“现在就当作临别礼物送给你吧。”小泽上前一步，把质地柔软的围巾搭在了黑泽脖子上。  
“小泽，我……”  
“黑泽，我直到那时才发现，我喜欢的一直都是我自己幻想出来的你，那个在人群中闪闪发光、做什么都擅长的黑泽，但是我对真实的黑泽似乎一无所知。”小泽笑盈盈地打断了黑泽的话，一圈圈地给黑泽围着围巾。“这是我所说的临别礼物的意思，向我脑海中的那个完美黑泽告别，也向之前的我告别。”  
黑泽此时有许多话想对眼前的女生说，但是他知道这已经太晚了，不管是道歉也好还是解释也好，小泽都已经完全不在意了，她来这里是为了和自己说“向前看”的。  
“好了，陪我走到车站吧。”小泽围好了围巾，拍了拍黑泽的肩。  
“嗯。”  
……  
时间过得很快，转眼间就到了五月份。暮春的雨在傍晚落下来，街边积了许多湿漉漉的花瓣。黑泽也如往常一样等着安达结束数学的补习，现在两人已经不需line联系，两人放学后的一起行动变成了约定俗成的事情。  
自从发现安达没有带伞的习惯之后，黑泽的包里就一直备着两把折叠伞。和喜欢的人共撑一把伞当然很浪漫，但是从不给安达造成困扰的角度来想的话，还是两把伞比较好吧。不知不觉间，黑泽已经把自己放在安达的角度来考虑了。  
扫过一眼教室发现其中没有安达，再一抬眼发现安达已经站在别人的伞下了，撑伞的人穿着一套质地和裁剪都很不错的西装。『上班族？』安达看起来沉浸在与撑伞上班族的交谈中，两人已经行走到门口的斑马线，安达没有注意到驶过来的车辆，这时撑伞的人伸出手把安达揽向自己，从黑泽的角度来看这两人的动作就像是安达被这个（可能很帅的）成年男性抱了。  
黑泽想到自己之前的“做朋友就足够”的宣言，觉得之前的自己对于内心深处的嫉妒怪兽认识不够深刻。现在的黑泽脑海中萦绕着的是『完全不够，完全不够，我无法忍受安达的旁边有别人。』『这个西装男是谁，怎么可以离安达这么近，居然还抱了安达。』这样的想法，他的心里酸得像刚切开的柠檬。  
日本的神话传说中有许多被嫉妒吞噬而堕落的女性形象，但嫉妒可完全不是只有女性才会拥有的负面情绪。有些男性内心中的黑暗沼泽，如果深究更加可怕。『我的姓氏还挺应景，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡的黑暗沼泽。』铺天而来的嫉妒将黑泽压倒，因为心中怀着不可示人的人，作为朋友他反而对于和安达的身体接触处处避嫌。撑伞的西装男看起来像是可以游刃有余处理感情的成年人，来自和自己完全不同的两个世界，这样的认识让高中生感到无比挫败。他移开视线，不想再看远处打伞离开两人的亲密背影。

11  
新年参拜时，黑泽许下了“和安达一直在一起”的愿望，后来他自暴自弃地加了一句前提“以什么关系都可以”，接着合掌向着眼前的神像拜了拜三拜。新年第二天黑泽出现在了补习塾的教室里，这令安达有些差异，毕竟黑泽早就和安达说过了自己通过推荐入试已经拿到了东京内那所K开头的私立名校的入学机会。对于黑泽来说，没有心理负担地度过剩下的日子当然很好，可是这意味着自己和安达相处的宝贵时光又少了很多。其实，黑泽在家里和父母提过自己想追随安达（这句话并没有说出口）去考法学学科强大的北海道大学，这个提议被父亲否决了，他自黑泽降生就殷切地盼着这个小儿子有朝一日成为自己的校友。母亲那边则是不反对也并不鼓励黑泽去尝试。于是，拿到推荐入试资格的黑泽没有享受高中难得的休闲时光，而是新年第二天就在安达身旁坐下，继续备考。  
考试来临之前的两人基本都粘在一起，不管是在学校还是补习塾。  
……  
今年的春天来得很早，放榜时樱花已经开败了。黑泽二试除了没考上东大别的国立大全部拿到了录取。安达也考上了自己的第一志愿，那个离东京几百公里的雪国高校。  
黑泽在饭桌上再次向父亲提出了自己想去北海道念大学的打算，遭到了父亲前所未有的严厉训斥。“优一，不要这么幼稚。大学内的人脉全都是你未来不可或缺的资源。我和你的母亲已经为你的大学生活打点好了所有，如果你不听劝阻执意要去北海道念大学的话，那学费和生活费就全部自己想办法吧，这个家也不再欢迎你了。”父亲似乎是动了怒气。  
“优一，你执意想去北海道是为什么呢？不管从哪个角度来看，若你想做律师的话，庆应更加是更好的选择。”母亲瞪了父亲一眼，示意他说的有些过头了  
黑泽叹了口气，没有直接回复母亲的问话。他自己也清楚得很，毫无希望的爱恋和自己的未来相比，他的天平更偏重于后者。「希望大学开始不要和安达断了联系才好。」「还是说，我差不多也该放过自己了……」  
……  
毕业旅行结束后，大家分散各地上学。黑泽和篮球部的朋友（包括六角）的联系渐渐变少了，像之前的学校生活一样，他很快地在新的环境交到了新的朋友。但是他一直牵挂着安达，他固执地不想让自己和安达的友情因为距离和时间而逐渐褪色，有时候黑泽觉得自己就像之前暗恋自己的那些高中女生，固执地用聊天技巧拖住对面的人，竭尽全力地让彼此的聊天时间长一点，再长一点。  
……  
刚刚进入十一月，黑泽在刷推的时候，发现了札幌市今年的灯光秀规模非比寻常，他动动手指把这条信息发给了安达。  
“安达今年打算去看吗？”  
“哇，今年的灯光秀似乎要比之前的规模大很多。”那边的人估计也正好在玩手机，讯息很快地就发过来了。就像之前的许多次聊天一样，两人也一来一往地聊了起来，说着说着就说到了黑泽并没有去过北海道这回事。  
“要不，今年假期来玩吗？”接着发过来的是在墙壁后张望的妮可兔表情。黑泽看到安达的讯息内心中开始放起了烟花。  
“好啊”想了想，还是把感叹号删掉了。  
“我圣诞节就正好有空”第二条讯息也很快地发了过去。  
……

12  
伴着漫天的雪花，黑泽终于站在了安达的家门。他抬起手叩叩叩地敲了门。  
门开了，逆着光，安达的周身都发着和室内暖黄灯具一样的光芒，显得毛茸茸的。  
“诶？”安达的表情有些错愕。黑泽看到了有些受伤，接着他又想到是自己飞机误机只和安达传了可能平安夜才到达的讯息就登机了，坐上了今天晚上落地的飞机。一落地，自己用了几年的手机因为北海道的温度怎么也无法工作。  
“突然袭击真是抱歉啊，安达。”黑泽笑着说。他慢慢地和安达解释着今天发生在自己身上的事情。就在这时，安达家的门被蓦地拉得更开了，一位头发漂成金色的男性出现在安达身后。这人的年龄估计在二十代到三十代之间，在大雪纷飞的冬天还穿着花纹浮夸的夏威夷衬衫。  
『！』黑泽看到金发男的脸心中一惊，这人的容貌和自己不说完全一致，但已有九成相似了。黑泽也在金发男的眼中看到了同样的惊奇。  
“黑泽，苅部，我、我来介绍一下……”安达明显也有些惊魂未定，他一手拉着黑泽，一手拉着苅部。  
“这位是黑泽，我的高中同学。”安达指了指黑泽。  
“你好。”黑泽向金发男略点了点头。  
“这位是……”安达在介绍金发男的时候明显有些踌躇。“这位是……苅部。”黑泽听到这个介绍更加疑惑了。  
“你好”，金发男向黑泽也点了点头，接着他贴近了安达，环住了安达的腰，俯身在他耳边说。“记得来我家取你的东西，安达。”  
黑泽觉得自己像个局外人，安达家门中的温暖气息似乎和自己无关，他心中开始隐隐作痛，他快要控制不住那名为“占有欲”的野兽了。  
『苅部，没有“大学同学”或者“朋友”之类的前缀。』  
『又是帅气的大人。』  
『他怎么和安达这么亲密。』  
饶是心中寒风凛冽，愤怒到了几乎想出拳的程度，黑泽面上也并没有表现出什么。倒是安达因为苅部的突然贴近而突然涨红了脸，往后退了一步，小声地说“我知道了。”  
一时之间，黑泽和安达两人无言，各自沉浸在自己的思绪中。苅部从黑泽身侧走过，给了他一个看起来十分灿烂的微笑后离开了，黑泽从中读到了雄性动物之间挑衅的气息。

13  
“安达是在和那个人交往吗……”黑泽现在完全没办法压制心中那头名为嫉妒的怪物了，在他回过神来之前他已经问出口了。『啊，完了，安达不会讨厌我这问东问西的八卦样子吧。』紧接着而来的是之前已经形成条件反射的顾虑心情。  
安达听到这句话后咬了咬下唇，小鹿一般的眼睛中泛起水光，他侧过头避开了黑泽的视线，没有回答。  
黑泽见状在心中证实了自己的猜想，他觉得心中排山倒海而来的嫉妒已经将自己全部吞噬了，自己小心翼翼护的安达就那么投向了别人的怀抱。  
黑泽早就知道自己心中所想的什么永远做朋友是自欺欺人，友情关系早就不能满足黑泽了。如果可以的话，他想不管不顾地把安达里里外外都打上自己的标签。  
作为幸运的孩子，黑泽从小到大想要的东西几乎全部都可以得到，遇到安达是他第一次放弃了争取，而选择如此卑微地仅仅守护在旁。  
“明明我们的脸如此相似，如果安达喜欢这种类型的长相的话…”『…为什么你不能回头看看我呢！』  
黑泽觉得自己可笑极了，又悲伤又恼怒的心情将他击垮了，之前那样缩回手、对于彼此距离瞻前顾后的自己简直成了一个笑话。『早知道安达喜欢男生的话…』他不再像之前那样仔细衡量与安达交往的分寸，上前一步，两手紧紧抓住了安达的肩膀，他现在没有控制自己力气的余力了。黑泽微微低下头，盯着安达，安达眼中的泪几乎要落下来。  
不过黑泽脑中所想的后半句还未出口，就被安达打断了。“对不起，黑泽。”安达伸出手抓住了黑泽的手腕，示意他松开钳住自己肩膀的手。  
“安达……”  
一直怀抱的『也许某一天可以和安达在一起』的微弱希望被安达的举动轻易地否决了，黑泽绝望地喊出了安达的名字后，才发现自己的声音已经带了哭腔。  
“和黑泽做朋友太痛苦了。”  
安达将黑泽的手从自己肩膀拂下后，后退了几步，他深吸了一口气，纵使自己几乎无法抑制想要流泪的冲动也强迫自己正视黑泽的眼睛。  
“我接下来说的话可能会让黑泽觉得恶心，如果你就此和我绝交我也完全可以理解。”黑泽听到这话几乎怔住了，他完全没有想到安达会说这样的话。  
“我一直，一直都对黑泽怀抱着那样的感情，就像普通的男生对于女生怀抱着的感情一样。”  
“我是卑鄙的人。就是因为你们的脸如此相似，我才没有办法拒绝苅部的靠近。”  
安达眼中的泪大颗大颗地落了下来。他停了停，像是承受不住这份绝望暗恋的压力那样，向侧边低下头，避开了黑泽的视线。  
“因为我知道黑泽是我无论如何也抱不到的人。很恶心吧，发现我一直喜欢着你，喜欢到可以随便和长得很像的男人……”

14  
“安达，不要说了。”黑泽再也无法抑制住自己内心的感情，他现在才发现属于他的圣诞礼物早已到来，安达的剖白固然令自己欣喜，毕竟没有什么比双向暗恋的人互相坦诚自己的心情更令人欣喜的。但黑泽无法忍心看着安达继续如此否定自己了，这比自己刚刚误以为安达有了交往中过的男朋友带来的绝望更让人无法忍受。  
黑泽上前一步，左手环过安达腰际，右手环过安达的肩膀，将他用力地拥向自己。安达将他的脸埋在了黑泽的肩膀处，小声地吸了吸鼻子。  
“安达，不要哭啊。对不起，胆小的人一直都是我，我一直掩藏自己的心意到了现在，一直患得患失地在原地徘徊，害怕对你告白会伤害到你。”黑泽感到自己怀抱中的安达颤抖了一下，似乎有些难以置信的样子。  
“安达，一直以来我都……”黑泽觉得自己的心脏在胸腔里咚咚地狂跳着，他吸了口气平复了一下呼吸，“最喜欢你了。”  
安达听到这话抬起了头，他刚哭过的眼睛还是红红的。“黑泽？“他似乎无法相信现实。黑泽的右手轻轻地拂上了安达的脸颊，黑泽之前肖想这个动作已经无数次了，安达的脸颊十分柔软。  
“如果你和那位苅部先生不是恋人关系的话。安达，可以和我交往吗？”  
“虽然不知道你刚刚说的女朋友是谁，但是我自从两年之前就一直是单……。”黑泽的话没有说完，安达稍微掂了掂脚，伸出双手回抱住黑泽的腰，亲了他。  
就像安达整个人的氛围一样可爱，安达的嘴唇也是软软的，黑泽觉得整个人都被一种橘黄色的感觉包裹了。于是，黑泽也闭上了眼睛，将安达搂得更紧了，回吻了过去。  
自己从高中起就一直带着负罪感肖想的对象现在实实在在地在自己的臂弯中，热切地回应着自己的吻。黑泽觉得内心的幸福感已经满溢出来了。

15  
“安达。”都是男生，现在这样面对面拥抱的姿势让黑泽很敏锐地察觉了安达的兴奋。当然他自己也好不到哪里去。  
“可以吗？”黑泽的手从安达的脖颈处移到安达的脸颊，温柔地抚摸。安达的皮肤薄薄的，粉红色透了出来。黑泽温热的呼吸喷在安达耳侧，有点痒。  
“我们先洗澡吧，黑泽，你从东京过来，先洗澡吧。”安达把手附在了黑泽的手上。“我去帮你放热水。”安达咬了咬下唇，抽离黑泽的怀抱。这是他有些害羞的标志。  
黑泽此时才有精力环视安达的小屋，之前突然陌生男人的出现以及突然听到安达的剖白都让他有些震惊。安达的床铺着看起来就很暖和的条纹被单，现在上面凌乱地放着一堆衣服。『…是在为明天出去玩而挑衣服吗。安达好可爱。』黑泽情不自禁地笑了出来，他伸出手摸了摸一件条纹衬衫。  
“啊！抱歉抱歉！这里太乱了。”黑泽本来是想趁着安达不在偷偷闻闻安达身上另自己安心的味道，不过此时安达从浴室出来了，他慌慌张张地快步走了过来，恰好打断了黑泽的企图。“我来收拾一下这里。”说着安达走了过来，跪坐在窗前，开始叠衣服。  
“安达明天出去玩的话，打算穿哪件衣服呢？”黑泽走近了，跪坐在安达旁边。“北海道好像没有安达说的那么冷，我今天穿的大衣我觉得完全可以的。”  
安达眨了眨眼，没有说话。『我可以帮你选的，安达。』黑泽觉得自己是不是太坏心眼儿了，这么多日子的相处他就知道安达是多么爱害羞的人，因此他只是想了想并没有说出来，他在等着安达的回答。不过此时浴室的热水加热完成了。  
“啊，热水好了，黑泽。我去给你准备毛巾。”安达呼了口气，站了起来。 『如释重负的样子是怎样啊，安达。』黑泽偷偷在心中笑了笑。  
黑泽进入浴室后，哗啦哗啦的水声响了起来，安达觉得周遭的气温莫名地升高了。  
想到之前自己孤注一掷的告白，之后可能会和黑泽做的事情他的闹钟难免有些乱糟糟的，这是那种幸福的乱糟糟。他给自己倒了一杯水慢慢地喝着。  
『本来认为这辈子注定都不会被回应的告白，本来认为自己这辈子都不会拥抱到的人，突然向自己飞奔而来……』  
不过眼下要处理的事情，要不要给黑泽单独准备在地板上的床垫和被子呢？『准备了也可能用不到吧，不过之后两个男生睡一张单人床会不会太挤了，啊，水停了，我得赶紧先把衣服收拾了才行。』  
黑泽穿着自己带来的白色睡衣出来了，他擦着自己湿漉漉的头发。『这种幸福是真实存在的吗……』安达叠着衣服的手不禁停了，呆呆望着黑泽。  
黑泽出来看到的场景就是这样的，自己喜欢的人看自己看到呆了。他快步走上去，右手抚上安达的脸，冲着安达笑了，“想什么呢？”  
“没、没什么。”安达跌跌撞撞地起身，逃跑似地到浴室去了，留黑泽在身后看着他的背影继续笑着。

16  
随后的一切发生地自然而然，两颗心慢慢靠近的过程总是令人难以自持。  
回过神来，黑泽已经把自己的最好朋友压在身上亲吻着了，安达动情地回应着黑泽的每一次亲吻，他的双手慢慢游走到了黑泽的腹部。  
黑泽此时想到自己并没有和男性做的经验，被他遗忘到角落的嫉妒怪兽突然现身了。『安达和那位肯定也做过这种事情了吧。』『这样可爱的安达真的不想让别人看到。』  
“黑泽，我动心的……从始至终都只有你。”安达察觉到了黑泽的不对劲，他伸出双手环住黑泽的脖子，两人的胸膛挨地更近了，安达温热的鼻息喷在黑泽的耳侧。  
『我到底在患得患失个什么劲啊。现在抱着安达的，可是我。』黑泽勾起了一个满足的笑，“嗯。”他的双手沿着安达光滑的背慢慢地向下，他察觉到了自己与安达背部皮肤的每一次接触都会引起怀中的轻轻颤抖。顺着臀缝向下，黑泽有些惊异，他碰到了有些粘腻的微凉液体。  
“我自己，在浴室准备过了。”不用想也知道，现在的安达害羞得不得了，他把自己的脸全都埋到黑泽的左肩处，不敢和黑泽有眼神对视了。  
“安达好体贴，又好色情。“黑泽坏心眼儿地朝着安达的左耳吹气，他明显察觉到怀中人抱着自己的手臂又紧了几分，好像是把自己揉进黑泽的怀抱中去了。黑泽的手当然也没闲着，伸出右手中指继续抚弄着那处，左手则绕到前方，替安达纾解。  
“嗯…”前后的刺激来得太过了，安达口中已经溢出了甜蜜的呻吟。黑泽听着安达清脆又充满魅惑气息的呻吟，脑中一惊，底下那处也跳了跳，好在他屏了屏神，并没有射出什么来。  
“我想听听安达的声音”黑泽附在安达耳边轻声说。『在我面前，不要压抑自己，安达。怎样的安达我都喜欢得不得了。』  
破碎的甜美声音从安达的口中溢出，不过他渐渐发现黑泽的中指怎么刺激都不得要领，在最舒服的那处浅尝辄止后又抽了出去。“哈嗯…黑泽…再深一点，再多一根手指。”  
“好的，安达老师。”黑泽闻言，又伸进了食指，那些温热的肌肉将黑泽的手指完全包裹，『好想让安达舒服。』黑泽从不同的角度刺激研磨着，同时观察着怀中人的反应。突然，安达的呻吟变调，“哈…黑泽，那里那里，不要走…”黑泽此时又伸进了一只手指，三指刺激着那里，同时左手也感受到了安达的前端动脉跳了跳，接着渗出了粘粘的液体。  
“黑泽，啊，要到了。”黑泽突然察觉自己肩膀一阵刺痛，原来是安达无法自拔地释放了，他在自己肩膀处留下了一排牙印。黑泽将双手抽回，捧住安达的脸颊，安达此时有些失神，不管是嘴唇还是眼角都湿漉漉红润润的，就算是这样安达也一直看着黑泽，无法移开自己的目光。  
刚刚发泄过一次的安达浑身都泛着粉红色，胸前的乳头挺立着，他努力找回清明的神志，伸出手握住黑泽的阴茎。从怀抱中向上望去的小鹿般的眼神就是最好的邀请暗示。不过黑泽此时有些踌躇，“安达，你这里有……”  
话还没说完，就被安达截住了，“不用戴也可以的，黑泽。”安达伸出双手揽住黑泽的脖子，向黑泽送上了自己的吻。  
『太犯规了！安达也太犯规了！』如果有镜子可以让黑泽看到自己的脸，他会被自己目光中的痴迷吓到。不单是黑泽的脸，他的耳朵现在也完全红了。言已至此，如果要刚满二十岁的男生压抑自己的欲望可就太强人所难了，黑泽双手扶住安达纤细的腰，自己挺身，插入了现在已经温热泥泞的那处。  
“啊！”安达此时觉得一阵像电流般刺激的快感从尾椎上冲到大脑，这快感和突然侵入而带来的疼痛交织着，刺激得他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。黑泽见状，有些紧张地停止了动作。“安达，你还好吗？”他温柔地腾出左手替安达擦去因刺激而产生的生理泪水。  
“嗯，黑泽，你……动一动……动一动就好了……”黑泽不再忍耐，大开大合地动作起来，满意地欣赏着怀中人随着自己动作而逐渐沉溺其中的表情。  
『不愧是运动系，这核心力量太强了。』安达现在胡乱地想着，他完全没有余力想别的事情了，自己的腰被黑泽强有力的双手箍住，只能默默承受着来自黑泽的侵入。  
……  
后来黑泽又缠着安达做了两次，最后一次发生在浴室里自己为安达清理的时候。等所有一切都结束的时候，安达的眼睛已经睁不开了。  
黑泽将安达护在自己怀里，伸出手关上台灯。安达之前在意的单人床会不会很挤的问题现在完全不成为问题了。真心相爱的两人此时格外贪恋肌肤接触，自然是相拥入眠。

17  
冬日暖阳的光芒透过窗帘斜斜地照射在单人床上，黑泽缓缓睁开眼睛，看到怀抱中安达的睡眼，内心涌起一阵暖流。黑泽转头看了看对面墙壁上的挂钟，时针已经指向11了。  
『！』『昨天我还是太乱来了。』  
就在黑泽看着时钟胡乱地想着的时候，他察觉到自己臂弯里的安达动了动，接着安达睁开了眼睛。刚睡醒的安达看起来懵懵的，有点失神的眼神一下子把黑泽勾向昨晚的旖旎回忆中去了，他觉得自己本来就精神的那处好像更兴奋了。  
“诶！11点了，黑泽！”安达看到时钟一下清醒了。“今天还打算带黑泽去逛市内的动物园呢。”安达撇了撇嘴，看起来有点懊丧。  
“今天起不来的话，就不出去玩了吧。不过明天的话，是不是预约了租车？”黑泽伸出手，有一搭没一搭地摸着安达柔软的黑发。  
“啊，是的，说回来，预约还是用的我的驾照……”安达说到这里，突然停住了。  
“要去找苅部取吗？“黑泽敏锐地察觉安达不再说下去的原因，他想起昨晚的那位苅部先生临走时对安达说的取落下的东西这回事。  
“……”安达张了张嘴没有说什么，似乎有些犹豫的样子。  
“如果可以的话，我想见见那位先生。”黑泽接着说，他的右手将安达揽向自己。  
“黑泽……对不起，我……”  
“安达，你没有做错什么。明天晚上，你去取东西的时候，我一起去，可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
『以后的事情，我要和安达一起面对，我不会让安达再陷入如此痛苦的境地，投入别人的怀抱。我绝不会放开安达的手。』  
彼时的少年对于向恋人许下这么重大的承诺还有点害羞，因此黑泽只是在心中对着自己默默发誓。不过，后来我们都知道的是，他用自己的一辈子践行了诺言。

后记：  
写到这篇说实在的太崩溃了，我怎么能写的这么长，填之前埋的线填的我一直在骂之前的自己哈哈  
有缘再见吧，谢谢评论和按kudos的大家


End file.
